The Institute
by kelpie169
Summary: Jace needs to get away. But things go awry when he gets kidnapped by pirates. But what happens when he gets kidnapped from his kidnappers? And who's this mysterious pirate Captain who now has control of his life? (I seriously suck at summaries...just sayin') Cllary/Jace, Alec/Magnus, eventual Izzy/Simon. With a bunch of other TMI characters :)
1. Chapter 1

**This has been plaguing my brain for weeks and I finally caved. So my attention will now be split between this and Hidden (although Hidden is being a bitch, muse-wise. They're just NOT cooperating at all.). This is a bit odd at first, but I promise it picks up. And Jace seems very OOC I will warn you...you'll probably understand why after this, but still-I know some people think it's a capital offense. Ah well, whatever. Be warned, this is much more mature than Hidden-or it will be. I'll give warnings when appropriate. :) Enojy lovelies!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...except a shit load of student loans. You can have those if you really want. :)**

* * *

><p>The wind whipped through his blond hair as he rode, whooping into the sunlight. He'd done it. He'd finally escaped. His father's guards were none the wiser, thanks in part to Sebastian's stall tactics, and Jace was free.<p>

His stallion-aptly named Nix in a nod to his jet black color-galloped as if the demons of hell were chasing him, his hooves digging into the soft grass with ease. They rode for over an hour, the sky stretching before them, vast and radiantly blue as the wind caressed his skin with a gentle sigh.

Jace tugged gently on the reigns as they approached the shore, patting Nix's mane gently. As the stallion slowed to a walk, Jace swung himself up and off, letting the reins fall as he sank into the sand. He grinned as he bent to tug off his boots, the slight pinching of his toes immediately ceasing as the leather gave up it's hold. He sighed, squishing his toes through the cool sand, remembering the long summer days when his mother had brought him to that very beach as a child.

And that was the crux of things wasn't it. He missed his mother. Since her death four years ago, he'd been nothing but a disappointment to his father. His father-the man who wanted him to grow up, to change, to find a wife, to start sowing his seed and making little brats.

Nope. Jace had no interest in that life. He unclasped the riding cloak from his neck, tossing it carelessly onto the saddle Nix still wore. He unbuckled the complicated array of fastenings on his vest, struggling slightly since this was usually Sebastian's job. Finally he got the damned thing off, tossing it with the same disdain he'd shown his cloak. The light linen shirt he wore didn't bother him. It was loose and unrestrictive-everything his life was not.

He threw himself onto the sand, nestling in like a babe to its mother's breast, his eyes closing against the brightness of the midday sun. His mind drifted, wondering if his father knew he was gone yet. Surely someone would have discovered his absence by now. And yet, as he lounged in the heat of the sun, he couldn't bring himself to care about the consequences. His father would go ballistic, he knew. He'd probably tighten the metaphorical noose around his neck even more-in fact he'd probably pick out a bride and marry him off within a fortnight.

But again, Jace couldn't bring himself to care. His gut twisted in a manic way, his heart beating double time for a moment as he stretched out. He would not go calmly into this good night-he would not just blindly obey orders. He knew he had to take a stand, no matter how futile it may be.

A sharp snort sounded from behind him and he heard Nix's hooves stomp dangerously close to his head. Without opening his eyes, he waved his hand lazily.

"Go eat some grass, Nix. We'll go back soon, I promise. Then you can fuck the mares all you like." He smirked, reveling in his foul language. His father would have a stroke if he'd heard the word 'fuck' fall from his precious son's mouth. But Sebastian had delighted in corrupting Jace in any way possible. Therefore he was fluent in the language of filth, both sexual and foul alike, a trait that amused the servants to no end.

A shadow fell across him, cooling his skin instantly in the absence of the sun's warmth. His eyes squinted open, his pupils still too dilated to see much more than an indistinct blob of black above him. A hoarse shout left his throat as he realized the shadow was a silhouette, though from his position on the ground, much bigger than anyone he'd ever encountered before.

And he heard a quiet, malicious chuckle as something swung around, bashing him into the darkness of unconsciousness.

x . x . x . x . x

He groaned, his head aching and his stomach revolting at the pitching of whatever surface he was on. His hand groped at his side, his fingers traveling over the rough wood as a splinter lodged in the pad of his thumb.

He hissed in a breath, cracking his eyes open cautiously. As his thoughts began to clear, his nose twitched as the stench of wherever he was filtered into his nose. Holy hell! By the Angel, where the fuck was he?!

He sat up, half expecting to be tied down or for someone to jump at him-but he was utterly alone. And the table he was sprawled on turned out to be stationary. It was the room that was pitching and rocking, almost as if-he was...but no. He couldn't be on a ship!

A sudden earth shattering crash sounded from above. The accompanying jolt sent him flying into the wall, sliding down to land in a disoriented heap. He gasped as a sharp whizzing sound cut through his confusion, his golden eyes widening as a knife imbedded itself into the wood next to his head. His head whipped around as he took in the dim room, his eyes flicking quickly over it's contents. A kitchen. They'd put him in the kitchen? But-

Without warning, Jace flew back into the table's edge as the ship pitched violently. He struggled to stand, weaving as if he were drunk. The door burst open, revealing a small man whose eyes were wide with terror. Ignoring Jace completely, he flew past, shouldering an old barrel out of the way as he climbed into an apparently empty cupboard, pulling the rotting door shut behind him.

Jace wrinkled his nose, confusion setting up shop in his mind as he tripped out of the room. He stumbled over various knotted boards as he clawed his way down the narrow hall. Dim light streamed down from an open hatch just ahead; the steps looked eerily steep as his vision swam once again-probably due to the concussion he'd suffered. The muffled chaos from above did nothing to deter him on his path, despite the fact that his head pounded harder as the sounds became louder.

His fingers ached as they gripped at the boards of the steps. His bare feet stung as they shuffled on the rough wood. As soon as he'd gotten a foot onto the bottom step he felt a hand roughly grab the back of his tunic, hauling him through the small hatch and tossing him onto the deck. His head slammed onto the boards, his vision dimming as his limbs flopped lifelessly at his sides.

"Oi! What have I told you about damaging the goods?!"

The distinctly posh accent filtered through Jace's brain as he laid on deck, not bothering to open his eyes or move.

"Jeez, what happened to this one?" A pause followed, punctuated by restless shifting. He had no idea how many men were on board or what all the hubbub had been about. "You! Tell me. What happened to him? Get a little too mouthy at port?"

Jace heard a sharp cry from above, the sick squelching sound of a sword running through flesh breaking through his apathy. His eyes flew open, the fading light of day burning his retinas as he struggled to sit up.

"Calm down, mate. Just calm down." A strong arm settled behind his back, hoisting him to his feet. Jace stumbled and would've fallen if not for the man holding him up. His eyes blearily took in the stranger.

He couldn't have been more than a year older than Jace, but his skin was a deep bronze while his hair was dark as pitch. His blue eyes glimmered like the sea, though they held an emotion Jace couldn't immediately identify.

"What's your name?" He turned to the man who spoke, rearing back slightly at the...dazzling was the only word Jace could think of…spectacle before him.

"Jace. My name is Jace." He gathered himself, pushing roughly at the man still holding him. "And I demand you release me!"

He glanced at the group gathered around him. The ones standing were chuckling at the very least, some outright guffawing-while the ones kneeling had nothing but terror painted on their faces.

"Do you know where you are, son?" The sparkling man gestured around him.

Jace glanced around quickly, pulling his eyes back to his captor's once again. "No. And I don't care. I demand that you return me to my father's castle this instant."

The man's eyes, small and slightly upturned in the corners, narrowed thoughtfully as he paced, his fingers grazing against the man who'd helped Jace stand.

"And who might your father be? Some wealthy noble from the English countryside perhaps?" The men standing laughed.

A sharp scream echoed from the deck above and Jace whipped his head that way. He saw nothing but the sunset bleeding into the sky beyond, though he could only imagine the horrors going on up there.

"Oh Magnus." A silhouette blocked out the light, sauntering down the steps carelessly. Jace's eyes widened as he took in the-woman?-before him. She wiped the blade of a dagger carelessly with a dirty cloth, leaving a trail of crimson behind before tossing the rag to the deck. She bore a startling resemblance to the man beside him-they had to be siblings. She was tall, her black hair streaming behind her. Her black eyes glittered mischievously as she lifted the long skirts around her legs, hauling herself up onto a barrel nearby. She smirked as she tossed the dagger up into the air, catching it nimby as Jace watched with wide eyes. "Don't you recognize him?"

Jace's face flamed as the attention all returned to him, his cheeks heating to uncomfortable levels, though he refused to fidget.

"Come on, men. Kill the rogues and bring the boy." The woman hopped down, gesturing carelessly as she strutted away, tucking the dagger into her skirts. "We've never had a prince on board The Institute before."

* * *

><p><strong>So leave a questioncomment/rant/anything ya like if you feel the need. I'd love to know what you think. :) Hopefully this doesn't suck too badly. I forgot to mention, still have no beta for my TMI stuff so my husband's reading over it all. So that may explain any errors you may find. :))) Thanks lovelies!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so...do y''all not like this? Cause I had like zero feedback and...yeah. If it's not worth the time then I won't bother. Let me know either way. :) Otherwise, here is chapter 2. It picks up a bit, but remember-it's still early. **

* * *

><p>The sounds of death chased them as Jace was hurried toward the aft of the ship. The cries and pleas of the men who'd captured him the first time rang around him, their begging cut off abruptly with a wet squelch. His eyes were wide with terror as he struggled against the grip on his arms.<p>

The sparkly man-Magnus as he'd been called-was a lot stronger than he looked. And the dark haired man was even stronger, a dagger brandished in his left hand as he rushed Jace along the rough hewn wooden deck. Magnus grabbed his hand roughly, smirking as he cut a gash on his palm. He slapped his own against Jace's, their blood mingling as Jace scowled down at their joined hands.

When he finally looked up, Jace gasped at the sight before him. Instead of the crudely assembled ship he'd seen a moment ago, there was a masterpiece tied to its side.

The majestic ship was floating calmly alongside, it's blood red sails billowing in the gentle breeze. The rails gleamed as if polished by starlight, the deck not showing a single scuff or gouge. It was pristine and perfect. And absolutely terrifying to the young prince.

He'd heard of this ship. The Institute. It never left prisoners alive, the stories all being told by witnesses from afar. No one had ever seen it's Captain-and lived-but the crew's ruthlessness spoke to its leadership. And now Jace was in their clutches.

He scanned the rails for a gangplank of some kind, his eyes going wide as he came up empty. Seeing his panic, the dark haired man tugged him close, wrapping his arms firmly around his waist.

"Hold tight, princeling."

With no hesitance whatsoever, he grabbed a rope dangling near their heads and tugged Jace along as he jumped. The golden haired boy shrieked in fear, the dark water swirling gently under them as they crossed the chasm between the two vessels. The blood pounded in his ears as their feet landed on the deck, his knees buckling and going weak. This time though, the other man left him to fall, immediately stepping toward Magnus.

Then the gleaming man took the other in his arms, pulling him in for a rather heated kiss as the dark haired woman swung across, giggling at their display.

Who were these people?! Deviants and thieves, kidnappers and murderers-why did he ever think it wise to sneak away from the shelter of the castle?!

"Come on Alec. Let us give our report." The woman smirked as she tugged her sibling away, Magnus groaning as his lips tried to follow his lover.

"That's great Izzy. Can't even let me celebrate for a moment!" He sobbed dramatically, peeking out from under his lashes a moment later as he fought the smirk trying to break free.

"Your celebrations tend to take hours. Morgenstern will tan your hide if you keep us away."

Jace's eyes widened. Morgenstern...he'd heard that name before-but where? He racked his brain as he sat slumped against the railing, the water churning gently behind him as the remaining crew returned to the ship and relinquished their hold on the decrepit one they'd sacked.

Minutes passed as the crew went on about their duties. Only Magnus remained near him, though he did pull out a small leather bound book and began scratching away with a spare piece of charcoal. Jace was numb-all feeling leached out of him until there was nothing but an empty shell left. He knew what happened to royals who were kidnapped-especially by pirates.

The blast wave reached him before the sound, throwing him flat onto his chest, his hands braced against the gleaming brown wood. The concussive explosion rocked the ship a moment later, the brilliant fireball shooting high into the early evening sky. The orange flames leaped into the air, falling into nothing before swan diving into the water below, suicidal in their ravenous quest for destruction. Jace shot to his feet, spinning to watch the spectacle as he gripped the railing, his fingers digging hard into the wood as if he wanted to inflict pain.

"Quite a show, isn't it?" The soft voice behind him was barely audible over the crackles and pops as mini explosions torpedoed pieces of debris into the night sky.

He spun quickly, his eyes squeezing shut as the world spun too quickly, disorienting him momentarily. When his equilibrium adjusted a moment later, his tawny eyes opened and looked for the bearer of that melodic voice.

He found a girl...a tiny girl at that. Her hair was as fiery as the ship burning a few miles away, her eyes sparkling like the emeralds that adorned his father's crown. She leaned casually on the railing beside him, her bare arm nudging against the linen of his shirt. He took in her bare feet, tight trousers that stopped just above her calves and the linen shirt with no sleeves. Surely if she were part of the crew she'd be dressed properly like that other women, right?

"Are you their captive too? You're much too-beautiful to stay trapped in this hellhole for long."

His voice was low and measured, his eyes darting to where Magnus still sat, ignoring the two of them completely.

Her tinkling laugh drew the Asian man's attention, though he only shook his head and went back to whatever he'd been doing. "That would make me, what? The ship's wench?"

Jace's eyes widened, his face draining of all color as he imagined being wrought upon this poor, beautiful young girl.

"Oh my god, you're serious aren't you?" She reared back, her hair cascading over her shoulders as she laughed. Tears squeezed out of her eyes as she doubled over, drawing the attention of the crew, as well as Alec and Izzy who had emerged a moment before. "Fear not, kind sir. They haven't captured me and I'm not the ship's wench."

His brow furrowed as he turned, his arms crossing over his chest. He glared at the small girl as she bowed sarcastically, her loose top billowing precariously away from her chest.

"My name is Clary. Clary Morgenstern. But you may call me Captain."

x . x . x . x . x

Upon his startling discovery, he'd been shuttled below deck as Clary barked out orders. He went without protest, Alec gripping his arm loosely as he directed him. Isabelle followed behind, tossing an apple into the air daintily before sinking her teeth into it, juice spurting over her chin. She grinned sarcastically, holding the fruit out to Jace in a mock offer to share.

They led him to the farthest room on the hallway. He was shoved unceremoniously through the door, tripping over a random shoe in the middle of the floor as he twisted to face the siblings.

"One of us will be guarding you at all times. If you need something, just knock and we'll attend to you." Alec bowed slightly as Izzy retreated the way she'd come. "Are you alright, or do you need something now?"

Jace's eyebrows came down hard over his amber eyes. "Am I alright? Honestly? I'm about as far from alright as you can possibly be!"

The pirate rolled his eyes good naturedly. "You should be singing Clary's praises right about now. We could've killed you instead of bringing you over. We could be locking you in the brig. But she's got a...certain sense of honor about her." His eyes roamed over Jace's body, making him feel more than a little exposed. "Plus you're pretty. That doesn't exactly hurt your case."

Magnus stuck his head in through the open doorway, smirking as he heard the last bit of conversation. "Don't go scaring the poor boy now, lover. I'm quite sure our brand of hedonism isn't his cup of tea. Speaking of, would you like some tea? You look like you're about to fall over."

Jace's eyes flicked from one man to the other, his brain absolutely unwilling to accept any more of this idiocy. He caught sight of wide azure eyes as he sank to his knees, slipping blissfully into the darkness of oblivion.

x . x . x . x . x

Jace shifted, stretching out on the luxurious sheets as the sun streamed in through his window. He stretched, arching his back like a cat as he threw his head back onto his pillows.

Wait. He had more than one pillow. Did he knock them down in the middle of the night?

His eyes cracked open, taking in the unfamiliar room. His body shot off the bed, nearly colliding with the small presence asleep in the chair next to him.

They squawked loudly, arms flapping about as the chair tipped back. The person-a girl-hit the ground hard, a slight 'Ooof!' escaping her perfectly pink lips.

Jace looked around wildly, ignoring the girl sprawled out before him. He crossed to the door as the girl righted herself, sitting heavily on the chair once again. He yanked with all his strength, wincing when it nearly jerked his arm out of the socket.

"Are you quite done?"

The melodious voice broke through his panic and he swiftly turned, raking his eyes over the girl. Clary. That's right-the Captain. His back flattened against the wooden wall, his eyes bouncing from one object to another. Clary sighed, standing slowly and approaching him cautiously. Her arms were outstretched, trying to calm him as if he were a wild animal.

"Hey. Calm down. Are you hungry? Thirsty? Need to piss?" She cocked her head as she stood a few feet away from him, her hands migrating to her hips. Her tiny foot tapped against the floor, the soft 'fwap, fwap' doing nothing but making him more anxious.

"I-I need...I need to go home! You can't-I can't-fuck!"

His hands gripped his hair as he sank to his knees, roughly noting the ache already present. She sighed again, dropping down the floor and crossing her legs in front of her. He panted and she waited.

He didn't know how long it took, but she sat there calmly the entire time. Her quiet steady presence began to affect him, his mind slowly calming to manageable degrees as his breathing steadied. The black spots that had so gloriously danced in front of his eyes beat a hasty retreat, waiting for his next mental breakdown.

He licked his lips, noticing how they were dry and cracked. He'd never had cracked lips before. There was always someone to rub oil wherever he needed it-usually Kaelie as she tried to seduce him. He rolled his eyes at the thought. There was one aspect of this kidnapping he wasn't too broken up about.

He blinked rapidly as a pewter tankard was shoved unceremoniously under his nose. "You're dehydrated. Drink. It'll help."

Obeying instantly, though he questioned his sanity for it, Jace drained the cup. He licked his lips slightly, casting his eyes around to see if there was more. Clary let out a tinkling laugh as she held up a pitcher, tipping it graciously to fill his cup again. Three times they repeated this dance before he was sated, his stomach sloshing lazily as the ship tilted in the surf.

"Why are you doing this?" His voice was so small and weak. He hated himself in that moment, more than he hated his father even. His amber eyes drifted up, settling on the small girl still stretched out on the floor before him.

She pursed her lips, cocking her head to the side as she looked him over. "Why am I doing what?"

"Why did you-kidnap me? Ransack that other ship?" He gulped as his eyes squeezed shut involuntarily, memories assaulting his mind. "Murder those other men?"

Her eyebrow rose sardonically. "Are you upset that we murdered them? I know what they had planned for you."

Well, **that **didn't sound like fun. "You still-killed them."

"Actually, my men killed them. I stayed on my ship." She lithely jumped to her feet, crossing the room to peek out the porthole above the bed. "Come on, it's time for dinner."

She jumped off the bed, stumbling slightly as the ship pitched harder to the left. She rolled her eyes good naturedly as she mumbled under her breath, kneeling before an old chest at the end of the bed. She lifted the lid, nearly toppling inside as she reached for something. She pulled out a wad of fabric, holding it up and eyeing him.

"This should be alright. Your clothes are filthy." She tossed what looked to be a finely made shirt and trousers at him, giggling at the blank look painted on his face. "Come on, change. The crew won't wait and I'm starving."

Unceremoniously, she pulled her loose linen shirt off as she strolled to the wardrobe on the other side of the room. Jace's face flushed a brilliant ruby as he jerked his eyes toward the floor.

"Oh, you're shy. That's sweet." He choked as another wad of fabric landed in his lap. He fingered it gently, reveling in the warmth it still carried-the trousers she'd been wearing. He squeezed his eyes closed, his breathing coming in harsh pants as he fought the images running through his mind.

Try as he might, he'd still caught glimpses of her body and now those were running on a loop through his head. A sharp clicking noise startled him enough to open his eyes, grateful that she'd at least clothed herself.

"Come on. Get dressed. Magnus and Alec will bring you up."

And without a backward glanced, she strode out of the cabin, fiery red hair trailing behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh and of course-I'm not CC. So I don't own anything. :) <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm not entirely sure that y'all like this one, but eh-it's still pounding around in my brain so I'm writing it. I still own nothing. See below for more ramblings.**

* * *

><p>The food was delicious. Almost as good as being at home in the castle. Jace sat to the Captain's left, his eyes barely leaving his plate as he ate slowly. The chaos around him was confusing.<p>

These pirates were barbarians-he'd seen it with his own eyes. He'd seen the delight in their eyes as they ran their swords through those other men. He'd seen the sheer greed on their faces as they'd ransacked and pillaged the ship's cargo. And he'd seen the sheer terror on the other crewman's face as he'd hidden-knowing the end he'd meet if he was found.

And yet-they seemed like a perfectly nice group of people. Alec and Magnus were cuddled together, feeding each other morsels as they laughed and joked with Isabelle and Clary. Nobody bat an eyelash at the two men, which in itself was puzzling to Jace. He'd never heard of such relations and he wasn't quite sure if he was okay with it or not.

Also surprising was the fact that the crew was an almost even ratio of women to men. The women also seemed to have just as much power as their male counterparts, something entirely foreign to the prince. His father's navy was all men. Women in their kingdom were barely more than second class citizens.

He sighed as he speared another bit of potato on his fork, eyeing it carefully before placing it in his mouth. The herbs they'd used to season everything were unfamiliar to Jace, but the flavors burst on his tongue in a spectacular rush of bliss.

"Is everything to your liking, your highness?"

His eyes shot up, expecting a sarcastic jab from the ship's Captain. But her eyes were guileless and completely sincere. "Uh-yes. Thank you. The meat is delicious and the potatoes are divine. These spices-I've never tasted anything like them."

"Ah, that would be basil, sir. We came by that-" The blonde that spoke paused for a moment, glancing to the woman on her left. "-it was Italy, right?"

The other woman, who looked startlingly like Magnus, nodded. "Correct. That was quite the raid, huh Helen?"

Helen blushed, tipping her head down and snuggling into the other girl's side.

"Aline, stop teasing her! Gods, you're a horrible bitch!" Magnus laughed as he tossed a green vegetable Jace had never seen before.

Clary eyed him warily for a moment before she patted Isabelle's arm gently and turned to face him, leaning her body over her arm and putting her modest bust on display quite nicely. Jace tried to avert his eyes, but a small black design inked onto her skin just above her neckline drew his eyes downward.

"Those are green beans." She nodded toward Magnus and Aline's small scale food fight, smiling to herself as she ignored Jace's heated stare.

"Uh-green beans?" Jace sputtered slightly as he tried to switch gears. Clary nodded, lifting her fork to wave in front of his face. Her emerald eyes were so much greener than the vegetable she was nudging against his lips. Obediently he opened his mouth, biting down slowly as she placed the bean on his tongue. It slipped off the fork easily and he chewed carefully, averting his eyes pointedly as she watched him thoughtfully.

"That's...uh-good." His eyes darted down once again before he quickly drew them upwards, his face flushing a muted pink.

Magnus' laugh drew his attention. "Clary, stop torturing the poor boy! You'd think he'd never seen a pair of breasts before!"

The crew whooped and hollered as his face flared red as a ruby. Clary's eyes sparkled with happiness as she stood, a pewter tankard in her hand. She raised it slightly and the assembled masses fell silent immediately, raising their own cups and glasses towards her.

"To another well done raid! You all did a superb job." A resounding holler echoed through the room. "Now, finish the food and drink to your heart's content! It's back to work in the morning!"

She threw her head back, gulping down the cool liquid as the crew did the same. Jace sat frozen in oddly fascinated horror, his hand gripping his own cup rigidly. Clary dropped back into her seat, her bare foot coming up to rest against the edge of the table as she pushed the chair back onto two legs. "It's impolite to forgo drinking after a toast."

Jace swallowed convulsively as he raised the cup to his lips, throwing his head back to sip at his previously untouched drink. A burning fire shot down his throat and back up through his nose as he choked. He sputtered clumsily as he grabbed the rough linen napkin, hacking and coughing into the fabric as he doubled over. He panted for breath, his ears burning with embarassed rage as the assembled masses laughed at his expense.

He felt a small patch of warmth at his back, though he fought the shiver that tried to rip through him at the touch. "It's hard liquor. You should've seen my first drink of it."

He raised his face slightly, his eyes lighting on Clary. He noted a slight flash of some foreign emotion cross her features before her fiery curls shook slightly and her face shone with a happy light once again. She discreetly pressed a different cup into his hand, relief spearing through him when he saw it was nothing but cool, clear water. He drank gratefully, slaking his thirst as he ate the last few bites on his plate.

One by one the crew stood to leave, all acknowledging their Captain in some show of respect. Eventually only the dark haired siblings, Magnus, Clary and Jace remained. The young prince was honestly a little afraid to move, not knowing what would come once the spell of dinner had broken.

Isabelle eyed him curiously as he sat silently, his head ducked low as he played with the mismatched cutlery. "So, princeling? If you were home, what would you be doing now? Out patronizing the brothels, no doubt."

Magnus choked back a snicker as the siblings guffawed. Clary pursed her lips in annoyance as Jace sank back into his chair, his face flushing again.

"Leave him alone Izzy. He's not used to...our heathen ways." Clary smirked, though he saw a kindness peeking through her stern facade as she faced her crew. "Alright, your highness. You've met quite a few of us today, but these are the most important people for you to know. Magnus is the Quartermaster and Alec is my First Mate, though they tend to share the duties between them. Isabelle is the Second Mate." She noticed Jace's wrinkled nose when he didn't recognize the position. "You're on a pirate ship, mate. Things are different than on your fancy navy boats." She snorted inelegantly.

Jace's spine straightened instinctually, anger surging through him at the insult to his father's kingdom. "I will have you know that we do not have **boats** in our Navy! They are ships that cannot be rivaled by any nation! And we have the most skilled sailors in our armada!"

Clary reared back, biting back a smile as she held her hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright! Understood. May I continue?"

The energy suddenly leached out of him, as if an invisible puppeteer had snipped all his strings. He flopped backwards, wincing as his back connected with rough wood. His blonde hair flopped in front of his eyes, a sigh escaping his lips as he hung his head.

A short silence followed. The sounds of chairs scraping drew his attention and he watched as Clary's lieutenants filed out, Isabelle nudging Alec's hip slightly as Magnus grabbed his ass. Jace's face colored again, this time a sharp pang of something unfamiliar shooting through him.

"Come on you highness. You need a good night's sleep. And I need to figure out what exactly we're going to do with you."

Jace followed, his feet dragging down the hallway as Clary stopped to greet any crew member she passed. She doused lanterns and snuffed candles as they made their way to the room at the end of the hall. His brow furrowed when she led him inside and shut the door behind him, plunging them into darkness for a moment. A soft swish preceded the small light of a match , the small glow stealing over her dainty features as she bent to light a candle.

"Is this where you show me to the brig, then?"

He fought gallantly to be nonchalant, though he recognized a slight tremor in his voice. Clary turned to face him, her brilliant tresses fanning dangerously close to the flames as she spun quickly. There was a small furrow between her eyebrows as she frowned. "What would ever give you that idea? I'm giving you my quarters. I just needed to gather a few things before I go bunk with the crew."

"What?! Why are you giving me your quarters?!"

Sighing, Clary sank into one of the chairs around the small table in the corner. She eyed him warily before bending to retrieve a small flask from behind a large volume on the bottom shelf. "Don't tell Alec. He tried to hide the rum from me, but he doesn't know I have a stash." A small smile pulled the corner of her mouth up as she threw her head back to take a measured sip.

Jace crossed the room, cautiously pulling the other chair from under the table and he sank into it heavily. He leaned back, his arms crossed over his chest as his bare foot tapped.

"Oh, I think I have some boots around here that would probably fit you. I'm sorry, I should have thought of that before." She waved her hand lazily as she took another swig of the strong smelling liquor. Jace narrowed his eyes at this confounding girl.

"How did you get to be the Captain of such a notorious ship? You can't be more than 18, but I've heard stories about The Institute since I was a boy." He held back the sarcastic sneer he desperately wanted to unleash, somehow recognizing an odd vulnerability in the slouch of the girl's shoulders.

Clary raised her emerald eyes to his amber ones, regret pulling her features down into a mockery of the lighthearted girl he'd seen before. Gone was the carefree pirate Captain and in her place was...he wasn't entirely sure who she was. He shook the thought out of his head immediately. Of course he wasn't sure who she was. He'd only just met her. Plus, she'd kidnapped him and was holding him hostage. No-he didn't know her at all and he was quite sure he wanted to either.

"I'm 22, same age as you, your majesty." She leaned back, kicking her feet up onto the table as she took another pull on the flask. "And the story of how I became Captain will need to wait for another night." She slapped her leg lightly, swinging her legs down and springing up. She swayed slightly and shook her head as she took deep breaths to steady herself. Her spine straightened resolutely and she bent to stash her rum in it's hiding spot. "Touch that and you'll wake up a few parts lighter."

He heard the laughter in her voice, though it sounded slightly forced. "I think I've had more than enough liquor for the night, thank you."

She smirked, this time the expression genuine. "Then give me a moment and I'll leave you to your rest."

He watched from his seat as she flitted to the wardrobe to shove some clothing into a small rucksack, then to the desk where she grabbed a pad of paper from under his elbow. She snatched a few pieces of charcoal off the shelf above the desk, tossing them into a small tin before throwing that into the rucksack as well. Her eyes scanned the cabin and she nodded once she'd surveyed the entire room.

"The chest at the end of the bed has clothes that should fit you relatively well, as well as boots and some soap. When you'd like a bath, just summon one of the crew. They know to attend to anything you may want or need." She bowed slightly, her hand on the doorknob as she shouldered her bag. "Sleep well, your highness. And may the Gods smile down upon you in your dreams."

"Why do you address me formally? I'm your prisoner."

Jace watched her shoulders rise as she sucked in a sharp breath. "You're no prisoner of mine. You're simply in my care until we have occasion to return you to your proper place. Sleep well, your majesty."

The sharp click of the door as it latched behind her sounded abnormally loud. Jace stared at the door, waiting for her to change her mind and escort him below. The moonlight shone in through the small porthole, mocking his absolute conviction that this was all some hoax they'd cooked up to embarrass him further. His head tilted forward as sleep stole over him, the soft rocking of the ship soothing his fears and anxieties, if only for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave me a rantrave/review/comment/question if ya like. I'm not entirely sure what's going to happen with this story 1) because y'all don't seem very enthused and 2)my muse hasn't told me quite where it's heading yet. But we shall see. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is where it starts to get trixy. :) And we have Simon-who I so totally picture as Robert Sheehan...of course. He's like the best Simon. But give him original accent for this one cause...yeah. *shudder* BTW, chapter 5 is already done and Mr. Kelpie is reading as I type. So I may post it tonight or very early tomorrow morning. Depends on how long I can keep my eyes open.**

* * *

><p>Jace woke as the sun was coming up. His neck cracked as he sat up, staring around blearily as he took in the vaguely familiar quarters. He yawned, not bothering to cover his mouth. He smirked as he thought of what his father would say for his lack of decorum.<p>

He stood, stretching up on his toes before bending over. His back cracked arthritically and he groaned at the relief from the uncomfortable position he'd slept in. A sharp rap on the door startled him and he pitched forward, only catching himself at the last moment before his face met the floor. The door creaked inward and Magnus raised an eyebrow at the odd position he'd found their guest in.

"Uh, good morning. Sleep well?"

Jace straightened up and blinked, his mouth staying resolutely closed as he refused to engage his captors. The pirate, now bedecked in more makeup than he'd seen a courtesan wear and something sparkly in the sharp spikes of his hair, stepped inside and leaned against the door.

"Alright, well-Isabelle convinced Simon to try this new thing called...uh pamcakes? I don't really remember, but we picked up the recipe from a merchant when we stopped over in Thailand. British chap. Quite friendly." He pulled a dagger out of his pocket, twirling it carelessly between his fingers. Jace followed the blade with his eyes, those tawny orbs growing bigger and bigger as Magnus twirled faster and faster.

"Uh, please be careful. I have no desire to scrub blood off the Captain's floor."

Magnus chuckled, tossing the dagger into the air-where it hung suspended. Jace's eyes bugged and his mouth dropped open, his feet scrambling backward. He stumbled back until he reached the bed where he climbed up and flattened himself against the wooden plank walls.

"What? Are you afraid, princeling?" The pirate stepped forward, his gait slow and leonine as he stalked forward.

Jace swallowed audibly, his eyes darting around wildly.

"Magnus."

A groan followed the soft command and Jace sucked in a deep breath, beyond grateful for the tiny pirate Captain.

"Yes Captain?" The Asian man winked cheerfully at Jace, spinning around as if he hadn't just been frightening him half to death. He bowed sarcastically to Clary who rolled her eyes, a smirk half formed on her lips.

"Alec was looking for you. Or did you plan on torturing our guest until we have nothing but a corpse to send back to the King?" Jace blanched at her words, his skin paling a few shades. Clary's eyes sparkled with mischief as she waved the other man away, slapping his ass on the way out. She plucked the dagger from the air, twirling it the same way Magnus had. "Oh, calm down your majesty. I have no desire to maim, kill or otherwise alter you at all."

Jace's heart stuttered once as he watched the girl toss the knife up and catch it deftly. Clary sighed, tossing the knife casually to the table where it embedded itself deeply into the wood.

"Come along, young prince. Simon-our chef-has made breakfast and if you lollygag any longer there may not be any left."

Clary led the way, Jace plodding skittishly behind as she led him to the room where they'd eaten last night. A few stragglers were still gathered around the table, mugs clutched in their hands as they murmured to each other. They nodded to Clary, who smiled down at them and led him past to the entrance of the kitchen.

"Simon?" She stuck her head through the swinging door, bending at the waist. Her ass thrust out and Jace yanked himself to a stop a hairsbreadth away from her body. He let out a startled yelp as he nearly fell backwards. Clary straightened, throwing an amused smirk over her shoulder as she held the door open.

A tall lanky man with disheveled brown hair tripped through the door, nearly tossing his platter of food. He stood sheepishly, pushing his spectacles up his nose as he placed the large plate down on the table. Clary grinned, throwing her arm around his waist as she spun him to face their guest.

"Your majesty, this is Simon Lewis. He's the best chef I've had the pleasure of finding." The man blushed a shade to match her hair as he ducked his head modestly. She giggled and fell into his side, his calloused fingers caressing her waist through her thin shirt.

Jace ground his teeth, an unexplainable feeling of discontent flowing through his veins as he watched the two play and flirt harmlessly with each other.

"Jace."

Their eyes whipped to him, Clary's brow down low and Simon's quirked upward in a question.

"Call me Jace. Not your majesty, not your highness. Just Jace." He paused, taking in the sight of the chef's hands all over the Captain. "Please."

Jace unclenched his fists deliberately as he bit the inside of his cheek. What was that? And why? Smirking, Clary nodded her head slightly as she motioned for him to take a seat. She lunged to her toes, pressing a short kiss to Simon's cheek and giggled as she felt a swat on her ass when she turned her back toward him.

Simon stuck his tongue out as he retreated to the galley, saluting saucily as the door swung shut behind him. "Forgive him. He gets a little...rambunctious in the mornings."

Clary giggled once again, pushing herself up onto the table, swinging her short legs underneath as Jace glowered at her. "And obviously you're cranky in the mornings. Good to know. Well, here's breakfast. Pancakes, or so I've heard. They are exceptional. So eat up." She jumped down, her fiery hair swinging around her shoulders as she stepped toward the door.

Panic gripped him, making Jace choke on the first bite of pastry. "What?! You're not staying?"

She shook her head, grinning as the few remaining crew members yawned tiredly. Jace guessed they'd been on the night's watch. "You'll be fine, princeling. Eat, drink-be merry! Come find me when you're finished and I'll give you a task if you like."

She winked, her emerald eyes glittering with happiness as she made her way out the door. Jace stared after her, dumbstruck. What on earth did she think he could do?

x . x . x . x . x

Turns out, he could do plenty. Or at least she thought so. He'd found Clary after finishing his pancakes-which, he had to admit, were disgustingly delicious. He'd hoped that they tasted like sandpaper, if only to give him a reason to hate that Simon bastard.

"Once more, princeling! Come on! You can do this!" Isabelle goaded as she crouched down, her wooden dagger brandished as she swayed from side to side. Jace swiped his sweaty hair off of his forehead, already feeling a sunburn beginning to take hold. He groaned as he raised his tired arm, his fist clenched around a wooden sword.

Clary watched from the shade of the mast, her eyes narrowed as they observed the 'training'. Jace snorted inelegantly as Isabelle lunged again, knocking him onto his back as his sword clattered to the deck.

"You can do better than this, prince! Come on!" The dark haired girl wrinkled her nose as she held a hand out exasperatedly. Jace tripped as she hauled him up-she was a hell of a lot stronger than she looked.

"Jace! Focus! Did your father not train you?!" Clary called, her brow scrunched down low over her eyes as she raised a hand to block the sun.

"In swordplay, no. He trained me to take over after he's gone-politics and strategy. Not barbaric, sweaty bouts of exertion!"

Alec chuckled as he knocked his shoulder into Clary's. "That's a travesty. Sweaty bouts of exertion are the absolute best kind. Imagine what he could do with the proper training."

Clary smirked, her eyes narrowed in thought as she contemplated. "Magnus!"

The Asian man appeared as if from nowhere and Jace yelped as he felt a sharp pinch on his backside. Alec barked out a laugh as Magnus leaned against the rail, an innocent expression plastered onto his face.

"Could you do me a favor?" Clary leaned forward, muttering lowly into the man's ear. His eyebrow quirked upward and he glanced at her with a slight air of disdain.

"You can't be serious, Clare? **Him**?"

Isabelle sauntered away, waving over her shoulder as Jace stared after her. He panted as he stumbled over to where Clary was, leaning heavily against the mast to her left. She eyed him warily before she sighed and turned back to Magnus.

"Yes, him. I can sense it. Just tell me how strong it is. Please." She added grudgingly as Alec nudged her again.

"Alright, alright. Don't get your knickers in a twist." Jace choked at Magnus' words, his eyes skirting over Clary's casual pose.

"Even if I was wearing them, you'd have absolutely no effect on my knickers, darling." She smirked at Jace's wide eyed stare, her tongue peeking out as she chewed on it thoughtfully.

He jumped as he felt hands on his head, his arms flailing out as he whipped his eyes around to see Magnus. "Calm down. This isn't going to hurt."

Jace froze-through no conscious decision of his own. His eyes rolled in their sockets, his breathing speeding up once again as Magnus settled his hands on either side of his head, lightly grazing his temples.

"Hurry Magnus. He's fighting it."

The prince whipped his eyes to the diminutive pirate Captain, terror seeping out of his pores as he struggled against whatever invisible force held him. Sweat beaded along her forehead as a soft light encased Magnus' hands. Clary's breath hitched in her throat and Alec glanced worriedly at her, then back to his lover as he took a step toward them. Jace continued to struggled futilely, his mind racing with possibilities-each more far fetched than the previous. His eyes rolled back toward Magnus, only to see his strange cat like eyes widen in astonishment as he took a large step backwards, bumping gracelessly into Alec in his hasty retreat.

Exhaustion overwhelmed him as whatever had held him immobile vanished. He stumbled backward to slump against the hard mast as he fought to catch his breath. A blur of muted color startled him out of his daze, only to realize Alec was lunging toward him. Jace ducked to the side, slipping as his hands flew up to ward off the impending attack. But his eyes widened in horror as he saw Alec's true goal was Clary.

She hung suspended in shocked silence for a moment. And then her eyes rolled back in her head as her small body crumpled lifelessly to the deck.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, you of course know I own nothing recognizable. Like I said, chapter 5 is already done and I just started typing chapter 6. For those of you reading Hidden, I'm working on it. But my son is having some medical stuff done and my brain can't focus on both stories AND that. So this one won. *shrug* Leave me a comment if ya like and thanks for reading lovelies!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**So, a huge apology to EvaMeier...she told me to hurry...and I failed. :) So this chapter is for her. It's a nice little moment for Clary...before all hell breaks loose. So enjoy... *evil grin***

**Disclaimer: own nothing. Thanks but no.**

* * *

><p>Jace watched as the shadows lengthened across the cabin floor. His knees ached from being curled up for hours. His neck cracked as he picked his head up, twisting it right and left to loosen the sore joints.<p>

It seemed like only seconds after Clary had collapsed that Magnus had thrown him in this room, barring the door from the outside and trapping him. Not that he could blame him. He'd seen the unadulterated terror on Alec's face as he'd raced to catch her. He hadn't heard a sound since then. No yells from the crew, no knocks to gain admittance, no murmured voice just outside the door-absolute silence.

The moon rose, casting it's cool light over the ocean. He stared out the small window, tracing the constellations with his eyes like he'd been taught. According to his calculations he was approximately 60 leagues south of his father's kingdom. Jace watched the waves crest gently as a soft wind rippled over the water.

What exactly did he have to go back to? He hadn't thought of his father all day-except in abstract terms. He didn't want to get married. He didn't want to produce brats with a woman who only wanted him for what he could give her-wealth, status and a life of luxury. He definitely didn't want the responsibility of ruling a nation. He hadn't been mistreated on The Institute-quite the opposite in fact. Clary treated him with a respect he'd never been shown before. He'd been fed and watered, clothed to the best degree they could with what was already on board.

His heart pounded as he contemplated the traitorous thoughts racing through his brain. Did he want to go back? Did he want Clary to take him back? And what exactly would happen if they did return him to his father? Their kingdom definitely did not have the best of reputations when it came to dealing with pirates. Jace shuddered as he thought of the treatment the female pirates would endure.

No, he couldn't subject any of the crew to that. Especially not after...well, he wasn't exactly sure what had happened earlier. But he knew that he wasn't only worried about what his father would do to the pirates. He was also worried about what the pirates might do to his father.

x . x . x . x . x

Clary's head pounded as she floated through the darkness. Her limbs refused to cooperate, anchoring themselves to whatever soft surface she'd been placed on. She heard a cacophony of sound around her, muddled and indistinct as if her ears were stuffed with cotton.

A warmth seeped into her chest, radiating outward as it engulfed her body. The pleasant sensation soon turned hot, a raging inferno blazing through her blood as she screamed for mercy without making a sound. Her back arched upward, bowing to the point where she felt the bones creak in protest and still her voice stayed silent.

Seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks-time had no meaning as she fought wave after wave of agony. Her strength waned, but relief was a dream she had no control over-and no idea when or if it would come. In a scorching flare of fire Clary lost the battle, slipping into the place where dreams and nightmares rule.

x . x . x . x . x

"Clary? Clary?" A sharp pain stung her cheek and her nose wrinkled. "Oh for fuck's sake Morgenstern, get your lazy ass up!"

Clary's eyes cracked open slightly and she blinked hazily at the face above hers. "Alec?" Her head tipped to the side, taking in the cabin around her. "What-uh...huh?"

A giggle drifted to her from the corner and she turned her head slowly, her eyes lighting on Isabelle. "What's so funny Lightwood? Did I drink too much?" She sighed, her hand coming up clumsily to rub at her pounding head. "Did I strip in the Crow's Nest again?"

Magnus joined in with a snort while Simon hacked out a cross between a chuckle and a cough. "Uh no. Here-you need to eat." The tall boy shoved a platter into her lap, tossing himself roughly onto the bunk next to her. She grinned and swatted at him lightly, struggling to prop herself against the wall. Alec rolled his eyes and shifted himself to wrap an arm around her, lifting her slight body with no effort at all.

Clary's face broke into a smile at the gesture, though the expression dropped hastily when she lowered her eyes to the food in her lap. She glared balefully up at them in turn, her eyes finally settling on Alec. He shifted uncomfortably before throwing his hands up in defeat, shoving her over gracelessly to squeeze himself in on her other side.

"Do you remember trying to train the fuc-" He cut off the word abruptly, clearing his throat as he ran a hand through his already messy hair. "-prince?"

She screwed up her face as Magnus came closer, leaning casually against the bunk as Isabelle hauled herself up onto the one across from them. Slowly it came back, the memories seeping into her brain like rainwater.

"Oh." It dawned on her then, the reason they all looked petrified. "Yes. I do."

"Clary-eat. Now. We'll talk around you." Magnus gestured toward the platter and she wrinkled her nose again, sagging backward and turning her face to hide in Alec's neck.

"But I don't wanna!" Simon snorted as she peeked out from under Alec, her lips jutting out comically. Isabelle pursed her lips, containing the smile threatening to crack her face as she pulled an apple from the folds of her skirts.

"Don't care." Magnus gestured again, flicking the knife she hadn't noticed him twirling in her direction.

Her eyes found Alec's and the mirth dropped from her face as she saw the fear still residing within him. "Please Clare? That-it just...you-"

"You fucking terrified him, is what you did. What were you thinking?!" Magnus shot away from them, pacing spastically in the narrow space between bunks. His hands flew wildly around him and Isabelle ducked lithely to keep from being smacked in the cheek.

Clary sighed, grabbing a fruit off the tray. Her finger dug into the soft flesh of the Angel fruit, ignoring the spurt of purple juice that coated her hands and dripped to her shirt. She raised it to her mouth, her teeth crunching into the flesh noisily. Alec winced at the sound that so resembled bones cracking.

"Okay, I'm eating. Now explain." Clary glanced around, twisting her body to see out the porthole behind her. The sun was descending behind the water, throwing brilliant sparks of light toward the ship as it gave up it's hold on the earth. "What happened this morning?"

Magnus paused in his pacing, his cat like eyes glaring at her. "This morning? Motherfucker!"

Clary reared back as he shot out the door faster than her eyes could track in her still weakened state. "What?!"

"You've been out since the day before yesterday." Isabelle explained, nibbling daintily at the apple core. She nodded toward the two men smushing Clary between them. "I thought those two would do something drastic if you didn't wake up soon."

Simon blushed as he ducked his head away from the Captain's penetrating eyes. "Well, I was concerned. Plus these heathens are trying to eat us off the ship! We'll need to make port soon."

The other girl scoffed, waving her hand at the chef. "Psh, it's not that bad."

"Easy for her to say. She's the worst of the lot, constantly demanding I try a new recipe or make another batch of something!" Simon scoffed, throwing his hands into the air, smacking the slats on the bunk above them painfully. He shook his head slightly, smirking at Isabelle. "I've never seen a woman eat as much as you." He turned his eyes to Clary in exasperation. "Except for maybe you!"

Alec grinned and Clary huffed, tossing the stem and core of her fruit to the floor. "Hey now!" Magnus' voice echoed around the cabin, a note of hysteria in his voice as he stomped back through the door.

"Sorry Mags." Clary smirked apologetically as she bit into another Angel fruit. She could already feel the strength seeping back into her, the magical energy suffusing into her very marrow.

"Whatever. We have another issue." Magnus ran a hand through his hair, cringing as his fingers combed through the stiff spikes. Clary raised an eyebrow, not bothering to wipe the purple juice leaking down her chin. "There's another ship a few leagues off. Raphael saw it a little while ago."

"Royal Navy? We knew they'd send scouts to search for their wayward prince." Alec rested his head lightly on Clary's knee, his fingers pressing softly into her bare calf as he played with the fraying hem of her trousers.

"No." Magnus gulped audibly, his eyes darting around the cabin and Clary's brows furrowed. "It's-The Dumort. It's Jonathan."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuun! Yeah. Jonathan's being a asshat and mute with me so Chapter 6 isn't quite started yet. I'll get it to y'all ASAP. Love ya's and thanks lovelies!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Are you ever writing and then all of a sudden a character bursts out with something and you're just like ? Yeah, Clary and Jonathan were assholes this chapter. They completely blindsided me and yeah. You'll see.**

* * *

><p>Clary blinked. "Excuse me?"<p>

Magnus wrung his hands, shifting from foot to foot in an uncharacteristic way. His usual composure was dwindling rapidly and Clary could see it draining away.

"Jonathan and his crew. They're coming up hard and fast." He sighed, running a hand through his spiky hair. "What do you want to do, Captain?"

Alec glanced at his lover before he stood, wrapping his arms around the older man. Magnus clung to him desperately as he tried to take deep, calming breaths.

"Well. That's wonderful. We don't have a dose of the plague as a welcoming gift by any chance, do we?"

Isabelle snorted and Simon choked on a grape he'd popped into his mouth from Clary's plate. Rolling her eyes, the small pirate Captain whacked him on the back harshly.

"Let's...ugh. Let's get this over with then. Drop anchor." Clary hung her head down, her neck aching slightly as a demonic drum beat began sounding through her skull.

"What are we going to do with the prince? You know your brother. You know what he'll do."

Clary shrugged and sighed again as Simon's fingers found the back of her neck, kneading to relieve her tension. His head leaned against hers as they watched Alec lead Magnus from the cabin, probably taking him to the storeroom for a tonic.

"Come on. Izzy, prepare the crew. You know the drill."

Nodding once, Isabelle gathered her skirts and jumped off the bunk. She sashayed gracefully from the room, leaving Clary and Simon alone.

"Can you make...oh by the Angel, I have no idea. Something suitably fancy and pretentious, I guess. You know what he likes." Simon nodded silently, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead before ducking his head out of the low bunk.

"It'll be alright, Clary. I promise. I won't let him hurt you again."

Clary sighed, glancing up at her friend as she tried to smile. "Thanks Simon. But he's my burden to bear. It'll be fine. Really."

His eyes still held worry, but he still nodded to his Captain as he turned to go back to the galley.

Clary threw herself back onto the mattress, uncaringly tipping the platter off her. She slung her arm across her eyes to block the fading twilight as it spilled through the porthole. With a heavy heart, she heaved herself up as she tried to mentally prepare herself for the fiasco she was facing.

x . x . x . x . x

Jace jumped as the door flung inward, crashing into the wall with a bang.

"Here. Eat." The curly haired man-Simon, if he remembered-tossed a plate full of food onto the table before he spun, slamming the door shut behind him.

Jace pursed his lips, trying to ignore the delectable smells wafting his way in the small cabin. His stomach grumbled in irritation as he fought back the hunger pains unsuccessfully. He'd had a single meal the day before and a scant one at that, but he'd be damned if he asked them for anything. Sighing with resignation, he slowly unfurled his limbs from where he'd curled himself up on the bed. His joints ached and creaked with disuse as he stood, slowly stepping to the table to survey the offerings he'd been brought.

He ate slowly, savoring the food. His mind wandered to Clary. He wondered if she was alright. He had absolutely no idea what had happened. One minute he'd been fighting Isabelle, then he'd been frozen in place by...something. The next thing he knew, Clary was hitting the deck and he'd been thrown into this room. No one had…

He jumped at the door clattered open again, this time revealing the very girl that had consumed his thoughts.

She darted in, the door swinging shut behind her. Her eyes wandered around the room spastically, completely ignoring his body hunched over the table. She made her way to the wardrobe, flinging it open and leaning inside to rifle through the garments.

"Need something?" His voice came out much more sarcastically then he'd intended, but his patience was wearing thin with the silent treatment. He hadn't done anything wrong. They on the other hand had done….something. He didn't know what and it hadn't hurt, thank God, but it was still invasive and confusing.

"Uh, yes. I need to change. Well, I at least need to prepare myself to change. They won't be here until the morning, more than likely. Maybe even early afternoon."

Jace stared at her blankly as she yanked a fancy tunic out of the wardrobe and tossed it toward the bed. It fluttered to the ground helplessly, a foot short of its goal.

She bent, sifting through a pile of wadded fabric at the bottom before she pulled out a pair of soft brown leather trousers that she tossed in the general direction of the bed as well. She turned quickly to scan the room, her brow furrowing as she searched. She threw herself toward Jace and he hopped up, backing up quickly as she ducked down under the table.

"What are you doing?!"

"My boots. I need my boots and I can't remember where I left the fucking things!"

Jace scowled, his irritation coming to a head in an explosive burst of anger. "I have no idea where your boots are, nor do I care! Now, if you'd kindly stop your frantic...shit, I'd like to know what the hell happened the other day!"

Clary paused, her ass the only thing peeking out from under the table. He heard a huff and her front half dropped, her back arching tantalizingly though he tried to avert his eyes. He scowled once again as his eyes drifted to her upturned backside, erotic images racing through his mind that he had no interest in indulging. All he wanted was answers.

She backed up slowly, resting back on her haunches as she leaned her arm against the table. Her face fell to the crook of her elbow and her tangled locks hung limply, hiding her face from his angry stare.

"I don't have time to explain it to you right now."

Jace stomped his foot with a pathetic 'fwap' and he immediately cringed internally. But he refused to give up. "I have a right to know! You're keeping me here against my will and doing...whatever the hell you did! I demand to kn-"

"YOU DEMAND?!" Clary jumped to her feet as she stalked toward him, her delicate features twisted with rage. Jace stumbled backward as his eyes shot wide, flattening himself against the wall. "You are **not** my only priority on this ship! You may be a prince and you may be a guest here, but there are things bigger than you. Bigger than me. Bigger than any single person on this vessel and I will not hesitate to do whatever it takes to protect what is mine!"

Her chest was heaving, nearly brushing his as she panted angrily. Her eyes smoldered up at him and he looked down at her fearfully. He didn't really think he should be afraid of a girl more than a foot shorter than him, but at that moment he'd never felt smaller. He gasped in a stilted breath as he saw...something flicked in the backs of those mercilessly green eyes. Her fingers twitched by her sides, shooting sparks down toward their bare feet and he cringed even further back.

Clary backed up a step, planting her hands on her hips as she tipped her head back. She sucked in a measured breath, the glimmer fading from her fingertips. "I'm sorry. I'm still out of sorts." She rubbed her temples in irritation. "I will explain-I promise. But at this moment there is another ship sailing toward us. My brother's ship."

Jace let out a breath he hadn't been aware of holding, his body sagging slightly against the wood. "And that's cause for all this hubbub?"

Clary huffed out a chuckle, though it was completely devoid of humor. "Yes, I'd say so. The ship we found you on was one of his fleet. And I'm pretty sure he's looking for you."

x . x . x . x . x

Clary rolled her eyes as the sun beat down on her with relentless precision. Her scalp itched where Isabelle had tried to tame her hair and the hat she'd shoved onto her was making her sweat. She wasn't used to being so...dressed. Her crew knew she prefered comfort over pretension and were amused to see her in her Captain regalia.

She fidgeted with her vest and Alec rolled his eyes, smacking her hand lightly. Clary huffed, side eyeing her lieutenant as he lounged to her right.

"Shouldn't you be more nervous? You know how he is."

Alec scoffed as Magnus appeared at his side. "Let him taunt us all he likes. I'm secure with myself this time around."

Magnus smirked and leaned his head against his lover's shoulder. Clary giggled as Isabelle flounced her way.

"Is he-good?"

Isabelle nodded.

"Is he where we discussed?"

The dark haired beauty blanched slightly and Clary narrowed her eyes. "Isabelle. What the fuck?"

"Don't call me Isabelle. You know it gives me hives." She scowled at Clary, picking at her nails. "He didn't agree with your plan. I had to do some...creative maneuvering."

Simon ambled up to the group, slinging his arm around the Captain. "Creative maneuvering? That sounds dangerous."

Clary wrapped an arm around him as she sighed. "Yes, it does. However, we need to stop talking about it. You know he's got ears everywhere."

Alec's eyes wandered slightly as he looked over the crew assembled on the deck. His head tipped down to rest on top of Magnus' and Isabelle sighed. "You two are disgusting. You make me want a man-but I also sort of want to vomit."

Simon chuckled and Clary turned to hide her face in his chest as she fought back a giggle.

"Oh Izzy. There's a perfect guy for you somewhere...trust me." Clary smirked as she cut her eyes up to Simon who flushed a deep ruby.

"Cut the shit, kittens. They're here."

All humor vanished from Clary's face as she cast her eyes toward the east. White sails billowed in the gentle breeze as The Dumort pulled alongside The Institute, ropes flying from one ship to the other as the crew tied them off.

Clary straightened and Simon pressed a soft kiss to her hair, slipping away silently to the galley. Isabelle fell in behind her brother and Magnus, who fisted his hand in the folds of his cloak.

They waited for what seemed like forever before a shrill call broke through the calm sea air. Varis swooped through the air, his black feathers glistening in the bright light. He landed lightly on the railing before them. Clary rolled her eyes.

"He sent you? Fucking birdbrain!" The crow cawed as if mortally offended, though he stood his ground with a ruffle of his feathers.

"Insulting birds now, sister? That's low, even for a runt like you."

Clary pursed her lips as Jonathan stepped onto the Institute, his black eyes scanning over her crew. Magnus twitched beside her as his eyes landed on Ragnor Fell, whose wrists shackled tightly as he limped behind his Captain. The duo stopped a mere foot away from Clary's small group.

"Welcome aboard, brother mine. What brings you to my corner of the sea? I thought we had an agreement." Her eyes flashed dangerously, though Jonathan merely smirked in return.

"Now, now Clarissa. Don't go getting all womanly on me." Isabelle scowled and Clary narrowed her eyes. "As a pirate Captain, you really should try to keep your emotions in check."

"It's so touching of you to be concerned with my womanly emotions, but alas-it's not relevant to this conversation. What do you want, Jonathan?"

"Oh, I think you know, little sister. You have something of mine-" His eyes scanned the deck before finally settling on Clary's small form. "-and I want it back."

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooooo yeah. Leave a review or comment if ya like. I'm working on the next chapter now so hopefully you'll have it soon. Enjoy lovelies!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so here it is-Chapter 7. This is where the M rating will start to take effect, though it's fairly minor(in my opinion... :/ ) I will throw a sexual assault trigger warning in here though, just in case you're sensitive to that type of stuff...it doesn't actually go anywhere but the threat is there. So, stay tuned at the bottom for more words of...wisdom...? (yeah no...)**

**Disclaimer: Last time I check, I was not CC. Which is sad. Boo hoo.**

* * *

><p>Clary stood her ground, refusing to show how much Jonathan's words affected her. She heard a small intake of breath from behind her and internally rolled her eyes.<p>

Jonathan's black eyes shifted, taking in her First Mate and Quartermaster who'd wrapped themselves even more tightly together.

"Ah, so the freaks know what I'm talking about, eh? Interesting choice there, Lightwood. Couldn't find a woman who'd have you?"

Alec raised his chin and took a step forward, drawing even with Clary. "At least I know who I am, Johnny boy. And I have a man who loves me. Who in their right mind would have you without the exchange of currency?"

Ragnor closed his eyes and scrunched his face, shaking his head slightly. Magnus jerked on Alec's hand, drawing him back to his side.

"That's right, freak. Protect your little loverboy for now. You won't be around him forever." A malicious sneer crossed Jonathan's handsome face as he glared at his sister's officers.

"Jonathan! Quit fucking around. What do you want? I have nothing of yours, unless you count the ship we raided last week that was full of fruit. We still have some oranges left, if you'd like those." Clary gestured casually over her shoulder, her head cocked to the side. "Otherwise, we have nothing for you here. Understood?"

His head tipped down as he glared at his younger and much smaller sister. Small sparks were lighting against her fingertips and her breathing was picking up in her anger. He smirked as he stood up straight and waved a hand lazily behind him.

"Oh, come now, sister mine. I'd like to talk. And I come bearing gifts!"

Two of his crew members stumbled up the gangplank connecting the ships, lugging two huge trunks that were promptly dropped onto the deck. Clary grimaced, already seeing the scuffs from the impact.

"Fine. Come with me." The redhead nodded to her crew and turned to Magnus. "See that Ragnor gets a good meal. I take it that's acceptable, brother?"

He nodded, clearly uninterested as Magnus and Alec led the chained man away, Isabelle sneering over her shoulder as she followed. Jonathan cocked his head as he watched her go, his lips pursed, one hand rubbing obscenely at his crotch.

"You women, always wanting to be more than you are and do more than what you're able. There's only one good thing you lot are made for." He snickered as Clary threw the door into the wall.

"Lovely attitude, Jon. Remember you are on my ship. I may be a women, but I'm still the Captain."

She led the way down the hall, her heart hammering in her chest as she pushed the door to her chambers inward. She prayed to the Angel that Isabelle had done what she'd asked and hidden the prince. Her eyes swept over the room and she heaved a small sigh when she saw no sign of the man ever being there.

She spun around, her hands crossed over her chest. "So, what do you want?"

- . - . - . - . -

Jace watched as the man stalked toward Clary. She stood her ground, her back ramrod straight, never flinching away from his glare.

"I want the boy. He's mine."

Jace's heart stuttered and he shoved a fist into his mouth to stifle his gasp. The gap in the wood of the wardrobe was small, but he didn't want to draw any unnecessary attention.

Clary's scoff drew his attention to the siblings again. "What boy? I have quite a few men on my ship, but they've been with me for ages."

"Stop playing dumb, Clarissa. It doesn't suit you." Jonathan's shoulders trembled with rage as he stalked forward, pressing Clary into the wall. "You know perfectly fucking well which boy I'm talking about."

He withdrew a dagger from his belt, flicking the tip casually with his thumbnail. "Or perhaps I should have my crew come aboard and tear your ship apart. Would you like that? There's more than enough women to keep them entertained for weeks. It really wouldn't be a hardship." A chilling laugh echoed around the small room as Jace fought the urge to gag at the pirate's words.

Jonathan leaned in, his large hand circling her neck as he brought the knife to her point dug in dangerously and Jace sucked in a pained breath, terrified for the small girl. Sparks shot from Clary's fingers and fizzled quickly into nothing. Jace observed silently as Jonathan glanced downward, his lips twisting into a cruel smile. "Oh, you didn't think I'd come aboard unprepared, did you?! You see, I had Ragnor perform a simple little charm-as long as I wear this-" He held up a pendant from around his neck and Clary's eyes widened in disbelief. "-you can't work your little magic tricks on me. Fucking freak."

Jace furrowed his brows, struggling to place the symbol that he was positive he'd seen before. It swayed on the silver chain, taunting the young prince with a memory that danced just on the outskirts of his mind. Jonathan sneered, his fingers tightening minutely against the slender column of Clary's neck. "Father had the right idea. This really is all you're good for."

Jace felt a white hot boiling rage shoot through his veins, simmering hotly under his skin. He watched Clary's face blanch as her brother ground his hips harshly into hers, his free hand coming up to paw at her chest roughly. Her throat pulsed as she swallowed convulsively, trying to fight back the overwhelming fear coursing through her.

"What? Are you afraid, Clarissa?" Jonathan's hot, fetid breath grazed her cheek as he leaned in close. He ran his nose up her cheek, as if he could smell the fear wafting from her very pores. "You're not exactly my type-much too small and skinny. No boobs, no ass, nothing really to distinguish you as a woman. But you have a few nice, wet holes that I'd be perfectly happy to put to use."

Clary's emerald eyes sparkled with tears as she struggled against her brother. Jace's hand slapped against the wardrobe involuntarily while he tried to fight back the nauseous feeling welling in his gut. His eyes shot wide as he realized the mistake he'd made and Clary's eyes frantically rolled toward him.

Jonathan's black eyes swept the room, unsure where the noise had come from, though his black eyes settled in the general vicinity of the wardrobe. Clary's finger twitched and Jace froze in place, though not from any outside force this time. He watched as Clary's eyes darted toward her brother, then back to where he was hidden. Her head shook minutely, a silent plea to stay where he was. Jonathan rounded back toward her, his face screwed up into a maniacal version of his handsome features.

"Oh, that's classic! Hiding something in plain sight, are we?"

Clary struggled, her tiny feet lifting off the floor as Jonathan flexed his arm. The sleeve of his tunic rode up and Jace grimaced at the lattice of stark white scars that ran it's length. Clary kept her hands resolutely at her side, her eyes bulging with the pressure of her brother's hand around her neck and Jace fought every instinct screaming at him to help her.

"I don't know what you're talking about. This is a ship. It creaks. Things move as that blue stuff underneath us tosses us around." Her words were choked, though the sarcasm shined through. Jace fought back a pained smirk at her sass. He admired her fearlessness, though he was terrified of what her brother would do. He didn't seem like the most stable of men.

"Let's just see, shall we?" He abruptly released her and she fell, gasping to the wooden floor. Clary clutched her neck, sucking in deep pulls of precious oxygen. Jonathan stalked toward the wardrobe, his ostentatious coat billowing behind him as if a great gust of wind had blown in. His boots clicked along the wooden planks as he stepped closer, taunting Clary with pointed looks over his shoulder.

"Oh, little sister...what could possibly be behind door number one?" His eyes were wide, sparking with a hidden madness. Jace cowered into the corner, readying himself to fight and not at all prepared for it.

A sharp caw sounded from the hallway and Jonathan paused, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as his body seemed to sag.

"Varis! What is it?!"

Clary nudged the door open with her foot from her sprawled position, her back sagging down to the floor as the inky black bird hopped into the room. It cocked it's head as if to ask it's owner what he was doing. Jonathan held up an arm and the tattletale of a bird flapped its wings, shedding feathers that fell to the floor soundlessly.

Clary rolled her eyes, kicking out quietly at her brother. He smirked again and dodged her foot lithely.

"Come on, pet. Let's see what Clarissa tried to hide from us."

Clary's eyes shot wide again, the emerald green depths glowing with terror. Jace flattened himself as much as he was able, though he kept an eye on the Captain. The blackness of the wardrobe only served to highlight the moment Clary's fingers sparked and he gulped in a hopeful gasp.

Jonathan's ring clad fingers curled around the gilt handle, the hinges of the old doors creaking in protest as he tugged harshly. And Jace squeeze his eyes shut, knowing that his time on The Institute was at its end.

Except-nothing happened. The air rushed in as the door swung open and the light shone through his closed lids. But there was no harsh grip, no victorious shouts, no pointed weapons digging into his flesh.

He cracked his amber eyes open. His teeth clamped down on his tongue, drawing blood as he fought back a confused yelp.

There was Jonathan Morgenstern, staring into the wardrobe where he was now fully exposed-but those black eyes slid right over him. Jace froze again, his eyes seeking out the small girl who'd suddenly become his lifeline. Her brow was beaded with sweat and her eyes showed the strain of whatever she was doing. But her body was completely relaxed, sprawled on the floor as if she hadn't a care in the world.

"Satisfied, brother mine? I'm hiding nothing from you. Which is more than you're capable of, birdbrain." She scoffed as she fought her way to an upright slouch, sliding her ass across the floor to lean against the rough walls. "No wonder you've got that demented pigeon for a pet."

Jonathan spun away and Varis took flight, swooping out the door with an indignant 'caw'. "This isn't over, little sister. I will have that prince, if it's the last thing I do. Everything hinges on it. Everything."

With a swift twirl, Jonathan disappeared. His voice echoed through the hall as he stomped carelessly back to his ship.

Clary sagged, her strength abandoning her in a single burst. Her head flopped forward and her hair created an auburn curtain around her face. Jace fought to steady his breathing, his limbs trembling as he crept carefully out of his hiding place.

"Cl-Clary?"

Her head lolled to the side, her fiery tresses falling to reveal her right eye. The exhaustion was evident in the lines etched into her forehead and the twist of pain that curled her mouth. She sighed, her eyes drifting fitfully closed for a moment.

"He's gone. He'll be too humiliated to try again." She grinned, though the expression didn't reach her eyes. "You're safe-at least for now."

She planted her calloused hands beside her as she tried to stand. But she collapsed backward with an agonized moan.

"What-uh...what's wrong? Can I help you? Get Magnus?"

"NO!" Clary's eyes opened wide and Jace stepped out, carefully making his way to her side. He sank down onto his knees, his hands fluttering ineffectually over her. She batted him away with a small chuckled, though it clearly pained her to do it. "I'm just tired. I shouldn't have even tried that with that damn pendant he had. Ugh. If only we could get Ragnor away from him…"

Jace furrowed his brow, confusion settling into his mind. "What did you do though? He acted like he couldn't see me."

Clary shifted again, her face twisting in pain as she fought to get comfortable. Jace pursed his lips, his eyebrows drawing low over his tawny eyes. "This is ridiculous. You're in pain."

"It's fine. I just ne-argh!"

Clary stifled a shriek as Jace popped to his feet, his arms scooping her up as he went. He smirked as she wiggled in his arms, an absurd notion of rightness settling somewhere in the center of his chest. He fell backwards onto the bed, cradling her to his chest as he scooted back to the wall.

"So, what did you do?"

He raised an eyebrow as she threw herself off his lap, her body sprawling heavily by his side. "Was that necessary?!"

He smiled, his tongue peeking slightly out from between his perfect white teeth and Clary rolled her eyes. She shifted, snuggling down into the solitary pillow as she sucked in a deep breath.

"The reason he acted like he couldn't see you is because he actually couldn't see you. I threw up a glamour." She sighed, squeezing her eyes shut as she ran a ran through her tangled hair. "Ugh, this is ridiculous. Can you pull my boots off, please?"

Jace crept to the end of the bed, taking a slender ankle in his grip and tugging at the leather boot. She wiggled her toes and heaved a sigh of relief as the shoe slipped off and Jace smiled at the simple joy she showed in such a minute action. He repeated the motion on her other foot, suppressing the urge to caress her surprisingly soft skin.

He settled back to his original spot, stretching his legs out in front of him as he crossed his arms lightly over his chest. They sat in silence as the waves rocked the ship, lulling the Captain into a peaceful slumber.

The sun made its way slowly through the sky, day turning to night as the moon made a bid for freedom from its dark prison. The pale silver light filtered through the porthole by his side and still the young prince continued to stare at the small pirate Captain sleeping by his side. For once he cared about someone other than himself. His lips quirked up in a small smile as he finally let go, drifting away into sweet dreams of his future.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I have a few shout outs. First off, to everyone who reviewed-THANK YOU! It means so much and I seriously love getting those emails. And to 07 who pointed out that had apparently NOT accepted my character pairings for this story...thank you. I have since fixed it and hopefully this will start getting some more traffic. xxxBloodyAnimeLoverxxx inspired the 'birdbrain' line so kudos to her! And Damnjpg and MaximumRide126 who were just...excited about the story and asking for an update...well this one's for all y'all. Honestly today's my birthday and those reviews made it awesome. (I usually hate my birthday, despite Mr. Kelpie doing his very best to make them good) And I actually got time to myself so I hammered this out for you guys. :)))) Hoepfully you enjoyed, feel free to leave a commentrant/abuse for Jonathan/etc. :) Thanks lovelies!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, Mr. Kelpie and I had a disagreement when he was reading this over. He has a problem with "long sentences and comma usage". He prefers sentences short. - Like that one. Anyhoo, I decided to just go ahead and post. If there's mistake I'll catch them and update later. :) Enjoy lovelies!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. :)**

* * *

><p>Clary woke slowly. The sunlight streaming through the porthole warmed her body, almost to an uncomfortable degree. She shifted as she tried to alleviate the sweaty warmth at her back only to freeze as she felt a heavy weight draped across her waist. Her eyes shot open and she twisted her neck to glance behind her.<p>

"Motherfucker!" Her whispered expletive did nothing to stir the prince, though she was quite sure his arms tightened fractionally around her body.

Waves of panic buffeted against her mind as she tried to breath slowly and deeply, barely managing to keep calm. Slowly she lifted his limp arm as she wiggled off the bed, dropping gracefully into a heap on the floor.

Without a glance backward, she scurried from the room. The panic still ate away at the young pirate Captain as she ran.

x . x . x . x . x

"Ahoy, young princeling! Would you like to go ashore?"

Jace's head raised slowly, his eyes reluctantly leaving the book he'd been perusing. Magnus and Alec stood in the doorway to his cabin. They wore much nicer clothes than normal, not a single tear or fray in sight.

He thought momentarily, juggling the idea of actually setting foot on land again. "Where exactly are we? Isn't it slightly dangerous for me to be seen?"

Isabelle pushed through the two men, rolling her eyes sarcastically as she bustled toward the trunk at the foot of the bed. "Well your highness, you've been on our ship for two months. You refused to leave the last two times we made port. You're going. We need to outfit you for the journey at the very least." Her hands struggled slightly with the heavy lid before she threw it open with a huff.

"Uh, what journey?"

All three pirates swung their heads toward him, Isabelle's fingers going limp as a linen tunic fluttered to the floor. "Didn't Clary tell you?!"

Jace pursed his lips, his nose wrinkling in irritation. "The dear Captain hasn't seen fit to speak to me in weeks. The last time we spoke was the day Jonathan came aboard."

Magnus gaped at him open mouthed. Alec's head dropped forward as his hand slowly dragged down his face. "It figures. Fucking Clary!"

Jace raised an eyebrow. "Fucking Clary indeed, yet I still have no idea what journey you're talking about."

"We're sailing west. Toward the new world. There's a small island off the coast of Tortuga that's a haven for...people like us."

The prince glared at Magnus, a scowl twisting his features roughly. "People like us, huh? That would be amusing if we actually had anything in common. **I'm** a prince. **You** are pirates. **I'm** of royal blood. I can only assume **you're** of a much lower pedigree. And-let's face it-I'm just oh so stunningly attractive."

Alec turned slightly toward his lover. "He assumes a lot, doesn't he?" The Asian man's lips quirked into a smirk as he nodded.

Isabelle barked out a laugh as she tossed an outfit toward him. "I'm going to kill Clary, I swear. She hasn't told the boy anything!"

"_The boy_ is right here, in case you were unaware." Jace muttered sarcastically, standing to pull his worn tunic over his head. He'd become slightly accustomed to the less than modest attitudes aboard the ship. He still staunchly refused to lower his pants in the presence of anyone else.

Isabelle's eyes grazed over his chest as he twisted the new shirt in his hands. "You're looking much better there, Princeling. You've got some strength to show now."

Jace just smiled toothily as Alec snapped Magnus' mouth shut in annoyance. "Keep it in your pants there, lover. I'm sure Jace has no interest in joining us."

Jace flushed scarlet as the men laughed, turning to saunter down the hall. Isabelle crossed to the door before she glanced over her shoulder. "Give her a chance. She's...well-she has reasons for what she does or doesn't do. But if she refuses to fill you in then I'll kick her scrawny ass."

With a swish of her inky black hair, Isabelle pulled the door shut behind her. Jace shook his head slightly as he quickly changed his pants and pulled on the boots he hadn't had occasion to wear yet.

x . x . x . x . x

Jace sauntered through the dusty streets, casually glancing left and right as they walked. Clary shifted nervously at his side, her eyes darting restlessly.

"I'm sorry my company is so unappealing, Captain." He sneered slightly as he dipped into a small mock bow. Clary stopped short a few feet ahead of him, her shoulders slumping slightly. Her fiery hair billowed in the cool breeze and his eyes swept over her small body, some odd instinct trying to take root.

He shook off the feeling, unwilling to fall into whatever trap she was laying for him. He walked casually to her side and she started forward without a word. Jace's lips pursed in annoyance. He angrily grabbed her arm, yanking her back to his side.

"What?! You can't even deign to speak to me now? After...God! I really am just a fucking annoyance, aren't I? Ready to pawn me off the first chance you get?!" He scoffed, dropping her arm as she pulled away. Her eyes were wide and frightened, no hint of the strong young woman he'd met all those months ago. She seemed smaller, more frail somehow-though he'd be hard pressed to put his finger on exactly what gave him that impression.

She leaned in slightly, deliberately keeping her body away from his. "Keep your voice down, please. We may be very far south, but there is still a chance your father's men have ventured here. I don't fancy losing my head at the present time."

"Oh so now is inconvenient, but later would be perfect. Right?" Jace taunted menacingly, though his breath caught in his throat when their eyes met. The air around her shimmered slightly and she seemed to morph right in front of him.

Her emerald green eyes that had sparkled with mischief only a few short weeks ago looked empty and lifeless. Her hair, now that he looked closely, was limp and lackluster-the only body or movement it possessed was what the wind had gifted to it. Her complexion, which had been a beautiful glowing tan when he'd first come aboard, was pale and pasty. She looked as if she'd spent the last eight weeks below deck. Even her collarbones, which were always slightly pronounced, practically jutted through her skin. Her clothes hung loosely on her frame and her cheeks were hollow and gaunt.

He drew back in horror, clearly trying to reconcile the beautiful girl he'd seen not an hour before as they disembarked the ship with the near skeletal figure before him.

Clary sighed heavily, her brow furrowed into concentration before she rolled her eyes. She glanced to her wrist, lightly rubbing at a faint white mark. "The glamour fell, didn't it?" His eyes were wide and his hand was at his chest as he remained silently frozen in place. "Well shit."

Clary took a few more steps, ignoring Jace's sputtering protests as he stumbled after her. His hand wrapped itself tightly around her arm as he yanked her backward into a small alley. She sagged against the dirty wall, her cloak absorbing the filth caked on the bricks behind her.

"What? What is so important that you had to yank me back here? Or, you know, this could be your one big opportunity. I'm weak and you're on land. Go ahead and run. I won't stop you. You can go back to your precious **father**." She spat the words harshly as she marshalled her anger.

She was sick to death of everything. Ever since Jonathan had caught up to them it had been one fiasco after another. She was always looking over her shoulder, positive that her brother was about to catch her. It was almost to the point where she considered the unthinkable…

"I don't give a damn about my father!" His eyes blazed as he took a step toward her, his body looming over hers in the shadows of the small alley. Those tawny orbs burned with an emotion she couldn't quite pinpoint as his hand came up to rest on her neck lightly. She flinched and his eyes softened noticeably. His fingers trailed up to her cheek, softly grazing the dark hollows under her eyes. He breathed out a soft sigh, his warm breath fanning over her face as she watched his eyes slide shut. He leaned down, his forehead coming to rest against hers. Jace sucked another shuddering breath. "I give a damn about you, Clary. I don't know why-I shouldn't. I should hate you. But...I don't. What's happened to you, love?"

Her sarcastic reply caught in her throat as tears flooded her eyes. She blinked rapidly, willing the rogue drops to stay put. "I-I...it's...complicated."

His amber eyes opened, gazing down at her as he let out an irritated snort. "Well, if you ever bothered to try to explain, maybe it wouldn't be so complicated."

She furrowed her brows, her chest heaving with the great gulps of oxygen she so desperately needed. He was too close. She could feel the warmth of his body hovering a mere breath away from her. His warm, slightly lemony breath wafted over her cheek as his nose nuzzled against her ear. A low purr erupted from his throat as he drew in a long breath, stealing her essence as completely as if he'd shackled her. Her hands fisted into the linen of his shirt, though she wasn't quite sure if she was pushing him away or pulling him to her.

"Please, Clary? Let me in. I know there's still some big secret that I'm not aware of. But I want to know. I think, after all this time, I deserve to know." His nose traced a path from her jaw up behind her ear. His tongue darted out to taste the salty skin and she gasped in another breath.

Those green eyes sparked slightly as he pulled back, a flicker of something buried in their depths. "Fine. I should've told you all this sooner. But-" He made an affronted noise, somewhere between a whine and a grunt, and Clary giggled. Jace closed his eyes, savoring the tinkling bell-like sound. "-this will take some time. And you really do need to be outfitted properly for this voyage. You stay here-shop with Magnus and Alec. When you return, I'll tell you everything."

She sank down, ducking under his outstretched arm as she stepped away. She spun, throwing a coy glance over her shoulder. Jace huffed good naturedly, a smile pulling at his lips. "Fine. But I'll hold you to that Captain. I want answers."

"And you shall have them, your majesty." She dipped into a small curtsy, wobbling slightly as she stood straight again. "I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm currently mobile (not the easiest way to post...) so I can't exactly look to see who all reviewedfave/followed but THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I love seeing those alerts! They make my day and make me want to write. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello lovelies! So this is slightly sooner than I thought it'd be...but it's also less of an explanation than I thought it'd be. I had this nice outline for what this chapter was supposed to contain and yeah no. Simon for once was the bitch. He just HAD to have a say. There will be more explained in the next chapter, I promise. Stay tuned down below for more. :) Oh, and I still haven't asked Mr. Kelpie to look over this chapter, so any mistakes are even more mine than normal. **

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing-except these super awesome bluetooth earbuds Mr. Kelpie bought me for my birthday. Those kinda rock.**

* * *

><p>Jace's arms ached as he lugged the heavily laden bags toward the ship. His muttered curses only spurred on Alec and Magnus' laughter as they strolled arm in arm beside him, laughing each time he stumbled. Isabelle trailed a few feet behind, combing her fingers through silk scarves and trying on sparkly jewels as they passed.<p>

"This was all highly unnecessary. Honestly, I've never seen such extravagance and I lived in a castle all my life."

Jace rolled his eyes at the trio's laughter, stumbling over yet another rock. He was still slightly unsteady on dry land.

"Nonsense. You need to...look the part, shall we say. This was all completely necessary." Magnus fluttered his hand at Jace, scoffing offhandedly. "Besides, you can't continue wearing Jonathan's old rags. They are **not** the best fit."

This time when he stumbled, he fell to his knee as he scattered bags everywhere. Alec rushed to help him gather their purchases as Magnus and Isabelle chuckled. "I've been wearing Jo-" Jace gulped audibly. "-_his_ clothes?"

His hands began unconsciously clawing at this shirt, nearing ripping the fabric. Isabelle cocked an eyebrow, her lips drawing down into a bemused expression. "Why does that cause such a reaction? What exactly happened when you were locked in the wardrobe that day?"

Jace raised a curious eyebrow, looking from one pirate to the next in turn. "You're not the only one she's refused to speak to, princeling." There was an air of sadness to Magnus' words.

"I-well they spoke for a few minutes. He had a charm to counteract...whatever she does. And he…" Jace's nose wrinkled in revulsion as he fought to once again repress the memories. "...he tried to-force himself...on her. Except not really. It seemed as if it was just to frighten her. But still…"

He shook his head slightly, wanting the images flashing behind his eyes to stop. His heart constricted painfully as he remembered the terror in Clary's eyes as her brother pinned her to the wall.

"Oh, and he almost found me. But she used a glamour. Yes, that's what she called it." The pirates glanced at each other momentarily as Jace started walking again.

They fell in step silently as the group wound their way back toward the ship.

x . x . x . x . x

Simon groaned as Clary shot him a glare. He waved his spatula at her, flinging hot bits of whatever batter coated it. She cringed away and chuckled lightly as he shoved his glasses further up his nose.

"I cannot honestly believe you. You...you...argh!" He threw his hands up, releasing the kitchen tool to clatter noisily to the floor. He sighed, his hands on his narrow hips as he glared down at his best friend. "I can't believe you lied to me Clary. For months! **This**-" He gestured toward her body with a sweep of his hand. "-doesn't just happen overnight. Not to mention that you spent the night before last in my bunk. My eyesight sucks but it's not _that_ bad."

The small pirate Captain hung her head. Her hair cascaded around her hunched shoulders, creating a curtain of velvety fire to shield her. Tears welled in her eyes as she fought back a sniffle.

Simon sighed, stepping forward to crouch down in front of her. She drew her knees up protectively in front of her, locking her arms around her legs. He brushed a soft curl away from her face, craning his head down to peek at his best friend. "I'm sorry, Clare. I just-I worry. After Jonathan came aboard...you just…"

He stopped talking, pursing his lips as he watched her shoulders shake with silent sobs. More than anyone, he knew the horrors that had been wrought upon her. He knew the torment her brother had subjected her to. His heart constricted painfully in his chest, breaking for his best friend.

Simon popped up, lifting the slight girl off the chair before spinning to sit. He cradled her to his chest and she clutched onto the soft linen of his shirt. Her breaths heaved and her small body shook as she cried, his hand running softly up and down the pronounced line of her spine.

It was in that exact position Jace found them more than an hour later. He skidded to a stop at the galley door, his eyes wide as his fingers tightened against the doorframe. Simon carefully disentangled one of his hands and held a finger to his lips as Clary's head lolled forward.

Jace crept forward, careful of the third floorboard in that squeaked. He approached the duo silently, his amber eyes glaring at the chef menacingly. Simon rolled his eyes, glancing down at Clary for a moment.

He brushed a tendril of hair away from her face and Jace caught a glimpse of her long, pale lashes resting on her cheeks. Her breath shuddered slightly, as if her body knew better than to think it may be completely safe.

"Are you hungry?" Jace twisted his face into a frown at Simon's words. He shook his head and pursed his lips.

"Alright, alright. Don't get your knickers in a wad. She...needed a release, I guess."

"And she needed to be in your lap to do it? I suppose you're getting absolutely nothing from this whole...charade?"

Simon cocked his head, his lips quirking into a small grin. "I'd almost think you're jealous, your majesty. Something you'd like to say to me?"

Jace sucked in a deep breath, about to release a whispered torrent of abuse at the man in front of him. But a hand clamped heavily onto his shoulder before he could utter a word.

"You stay. I'll take her to your cabin. You two bury the hatchet...preferably not into each other. Clary would maim me if I allowed that." Magnus stepped around him and bent to his knee in front of Simon and Clary. His face softened momentarily before he stood and scooped up the sleeping Captain in his arms. He turned, jerking his head silently between the two remaining men. His expression was clear-_figure this out or I'll do it for you_.

Once Magnus had Clary a safe distance away, Simon stood. The men faced each other, neither willing to be the first to speak. A few minutes passed, Simon's mouth twisted into a grin while Jace wore a scowl.

Finally, the young prince couldn't take the silence. "FINE! You win!" Simon chuckled as he watched Jace throw his hands in the air. "What the fuck was that?!"

"That would be the catalyst. Everything after this is going to be absolutely epic." Jace raised an eyebrow in irritated confusion. Simon cocked his head to the side, his glasses sliding slightly down his nose. "You really don't remember, do you?"

The young prince wrinkled his nose in exasperation. He threw his hands into the air, sighing as he popped his hip to the side. "Remember what?!"

With a chuckled, Simon stepped forward and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Just go. Go talk. Just...go."

Jace stumbled at the pirate chef's 'gentle shove'. Shaking his head, he retreated from the galley, exasperation and exhaustion seeping into every single part of him.

x . x . x . x . x

Her eyes were puffy and tight as her mind shot back into consciousness. Clary groaned as she stretched her body lethargically, scraping her fingertips along the rough wood of the wall.

Her emerald eyes cracked open, blinking as the light from the candles on the table invaded her sight. Her nose wrinkled in confusion. And her head whipped to the side wildly as she heard a soft chuckle from behind her.

"So, the sleeping beauty awakes."

Her hand flew to her chest as she tried to tame the staccato rhythm her heart was beating. Jace smirked as he reached a fingertip out, pausing momentarily before he reached her cheek. She gulped in an oddly choked breath which he seemed to take as permission.

"You are. Beautiful." The pirate Captain scoffed lightly as she shook her head. Jace's brow wrinkled in frustration. "Why can't you just accept that I think you're beautiful?"

He watched as her already pale face blanched even further, the color draining until her lips nearly matched her skin.

"What-what did you say?"

"I think you're beautiful. And I see the doubt and disbelief every time I-or anyone else-tells you. I just wish you could see it for yourself."

Clary gaped open mouthed at the man laying beside her. _Where the hell did that come from?_

"I've ignored you for weeks. Why are you being so..._nice_?!"

Jace grinned, showing off a slightly chipped incisor. "Life is too short to hold grudges. Well, grudges that aren't worth my time."

She scoffed. "Then you may not be happy with what I'm going to tell you. You may have certain-prejudices about the validity of this particular grudge."

His brow wrinkled as he rolled closer to her, his body hovering over hers slightly as he gazed down at her. The golden strands of his hair fell forward, the soft flare of candlelight casting a halo around him.

His hand cupped her cheek and her eyes widened slightly. The molten gold of his eyes smouldered, as if his eyes had caught fire. The emotions roiling in those liquid depths confused her and made her stomach clench. His eyes darted to her lips and she sucked in a startled breath. Her tongue darted out to paint her suddenly dry lips with moisture.

"Please, Jace."

Clary didn't know what she was begging for. She wanted to feel. To feel something good and pure and just for her.

But it wouldn't be fair. She couldn't take advantage of his trust like that. She felt bad enough that he'd been on board for months without an explanation and she was fairly certain he'd want to leap overboard the moment she was done. She needed to tell him first. It was only right.

Her small hand pushed lightly at his shirt and he pulled back immediately, disappointment painted on every feature of his face. Her lips twisted into a small smile, despite the exhaustion she still felt and she struggled up to lean against the headboard.

"Please don't misunderstand." She held her hand out and he placed his large palm on top of hers. Her smile grew as she laced their fingers together. "I just-I don't want you to think...I just-" Clary gulped in a deep breath while she collected her thoughts. "-I need to tell you everything first. If you still feel the way you think you feel now, then I probably won't stop you."

Jace rolled his eyes and chuckled. He settled perpendicularly to her as he leaned against the wall, pulling his knee to his chest. "I highly doubt anything you could say would change my mind."

Clary grimaced. She brought a hand to her temples, rubbing at the headache beginning to rage through her skull. "We'll see." With a heavy sigh, she straightened her back, crossing her legs in front of her like a child. With a small smile, she laid their still intertwined hands on her knee, unwilling to part with him quite yet. "What do you remember of your childhood?"

Jace blinked in confusion. "Uh-" He thought hard for a moment. "My first real memory had to be when I was about-oh...8 or 9 I'd say. It was the day my father gave me Nix. My horse." He explained at Clary's raised eyebrow.

"Nothing before that?"

The prince stared at her, searching his mind for anything to appease the hopeful look on her face. But he had nothing. There was absolutely nothing in the time before. His nose wrinkled in confusion and he shook his head spastically, as if trying to dislodge a memory-any memory at all.

Clary sighed again and hung her head for a moment, her fiery tresses creating a barrier between them. "What you've seen me-what you've seen us do-it's magic."

Startled at the abrupt shift in topic, Jace reared back slightly and yanked his hand away from her. He'd known there was something unnatural-supernatural even-but he still was shocked to have it stated so baldly.

"It's an inherent trait. One that there is no rhyme or reason for. My father and mother both had magic. I have magic. Jonathan doesn't." She smirked. "That's a particularly sore point for him."

"I uh-can...imagine?" No. No he really couldn't imagine. This was so far past the realm of his understanding.

As if she understood exactly what was going through his mind-and for all he knew, that might have been one of her powers-she glanced up, catching his eye. "You know, when I was younger we lived in Alicante."

Jace's eyes shot open wide, nearly bulging out of his skull as he struggled to keep up with her continual topic jumping. "You lived-in my father's kingdom?!"

A soft snort escaped the pirate Captain and she leaned her head backward against the headboard as her eyes drifted closed.

"Yeah, that we did. In fact, we lived in your father's house."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't kill me! To everyone who reviewed, thank you! I promise one of these days I'll get around to replying. And thanks for all the favs and follows as well. They all just make my day. Feel free to leave me a comment, rant, review, etc. if ya like. :) I love getting them. Until next time ducklings! <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, so just to clarify so that this doesn't confuse anyone: the chapter begins in the present, which is the middle of the night. Then it backtracks to where the last chapter ended which was early afternoon of the same day. Hopefully that made sense. Italics is the flashback. And yes there's a reason I did it that way. Keep your pants on. :) **

**Again, Mr. Kelpie is being stubborn and hasn't read this over so forgive me if I missed any blatantly obvious mistakes. I'm doing my best. **

**Dislaimer: Still own nothing. Boo.**

* * *

><p>They laid side by side, not touching and barely breathing. Clary's fingers twitched as Jace gasped in another shuddering breath. His eyes were closed, squeezed tightly together as he breathed deeply.<p>

"Jace, please say something."

His head shook minutely, his lips pursing slightly.

Clary sighed, pushing herself up as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. "Alright. I'll leave you. Come find me if you need to." She pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, her hair brushing his bare skin.

And then she was gone.

x . x . x . x . x

It was later-much later-when Jace had calmed enough to crack his eyes open. The candles had burnt themselves nearly into nubs and he glared at the flickering flames.

Everything he knew was a lie. His entire life was a huge charade, cultivated by his father.

"_Yeah, that we did. In fact, we lived in your father's house."_

"_Excuse me?!" He would remember this fiery haired temptress, surely._

_Clary's head dropped forward, her eyes glancing sadly at him. "I was born in the East Wing. So was my brother. My father and yours were as close as brothers. They grew up together and when your father took the throne, he made mine his advisor."_

_Jace's head was shaking from side to side, disbelief etched onto every part of his face. "That-that can't be...I just…"_

"_This all leads back to what we can do. You have to understand, magic is...intoxicating to some people. Certain people have certain strengths and other people...the magic-changes them." Clary leaned back again, slumping back onto the feather pillows. "For instance, Magnus can sense magic. He can sense it's strength, it's purpose, where it comes from. Alec excels at healing. I am particularly adept at manipulating the elements, which means I can control certain things-like when I froze you in place. I wasn't actually freezing you-I froze the air around you, trapping you."_

_Jace's eyes were wide, his mouth gaping as he stared at the pirate. She paused for a few moments, clearly waiting to see if he had any questions. When his mouth snapped shut and he gulped convulsively on air, she sighed._

"_Your father was fairly strong overall, no one power standing out. He-"_

"_NO! You're lying! My father doesn't have magic! It's unnatural! He's always told me that magic wielders are evil, unnatural deviants!" His breaths came in short, sharp bursts. His heart raced with an emotion he hadn't felt in years-panic. This couldn't be true._

_His hands shot to his hair, gripping the tresses tightly as he began rocking slightly back and forth. Clary reached a hand out, pausing before she made contact. She pulled her hand back reluctantly as his eyes swung wildly toward her. "Please, Clary. Tell me you're lying. Please."_

_Her heart ached at his desperate plea, but she metaphorically stood firm. "I can't tell you that, Jace. Your father and my father were raised together. They both had magic. Everything-gods-everything that happened...it was all my fault."_

_Clary hung her head slightly, one hand massaging her temples. Her spine rounded, the weight of the immense burden settling down over her once again. "Normally, if a child has magic, it manifests somewhere between the ages of 10 and 13, though occasionally you'll get a late bloomer somewhere in their 14th year. So, when Jonathan turned 10 our fathers started watching for any signs of magic. Imagine their surprise when a mere week later I started manifesting." She scoffed, rolling her eyes at the memories. "You father was terrified. My powers were inexact and I had trouble controlling them. You thought they were the coolest thing ever though and of course I tried to impress you." She paused again, peeking through the curtain of her hair to shoot him a small smile. "I had a fairly serious crush on you."_

_Against his better judgement, Jace let a grin escape. _

"_About three months after my powers manifested, Magnus was brought to your father's court by a slaver. Your father found out what he could do and made him examine everyone he could think of-you, me, Jonathan, Isabelle, Alec, Helen, Sebastian-"_

"_Wait! Sebastian?!"_

_Clary's eyes drifted shut, a pained grimace on her face. "Please, just let me finish." He nodded slightly, though she hadn't opened her eyes to see. "When my father found out that Jonathan didn't have magic, he was furious. It was a travesty that he wasn't going to carry on the 'Morgenstern legacy'. And then...then they found out...my magic surpassed them all. I was young and untrained, but Magnus said he'd never seen powers quite like mine. You father was terrified."_

_Jace found himself enraptured, his earlier angst forgotten. It was as if he had regressed to childhood and his mother was telling him a bedtime story. "What happened then?!"_

"_Your father had my father put a block on you. Your magic was nearly as strong as mine, according to Magnus. And your father was absolutely horrified that you'd become more powerful than him. Once my father had effectively placed the block, we were banished. Along with every other magic wielder your father could find. That's what I had Magnus searching for-whether the block was intact or on the verge of collapsing, like I thought."_

"_I can't-so, wait. I have magic?" The word caught in his throat, sticking like a dry lump of toast. Clary nodded. "And my father...had a block put on me so I can't use them. And somehow messed with my memories? That's what you're telling me?"_

_Again Clary nodded, her eyes shining with sympathy. His hands shook as he fought through the memories of his childhood, trying to pick out any single instance that might have been suspicious. But he was at a loss. His childhood was idyllic-he was the crown prince, his parents doted on him and he never wanted for anything. And it was all a lie._

_His head whipped up, the ends of his hair nearly stinging her face. "Undo it. Whatever block he had put on me, undo it. Now."_

_The pirate Captain pursed her lips and laced her fingers together over her crossed legs. "Jace-it's not that simple-"_

"_You said you were the most powerful of them all! You said that! You said I was powerful! I need-Clary, I need to know...please!" He'd risen to his knees, crawling toward her across the bed. His hands grabbed for hers and she scrutinized the agony etched into every line of his body._

"_It's close to collapse as it is. Are you sure you want to forcefully undo the block?" _

_Her eyes pleaded with him, willing the stubborn man into agreeing. But he just shook his golden head. "I can't wait. I need to know now. Please?" _

_After a moment of silence, she bowed her head slightly in defeat. "I'll see what I can do. Let me get Magnus." She slowly stood, crossing to the door to speak quietly with whoever was outside._

_The young prince paced from one wall of the small cabin to the other-one, two, three steps, turn, one, two, three steps. On and on he paced as they waited for the Quartermaster. Clary sat at the edge of the bed, her legs dangling a foot above the floor as they swung back and forth. She picked at her thumbnail, occasionally bringing it to her lips to chew on thoughtfully. _

_Alec was the first one through the door once it'd burst inward, followed closely by his lover. Simon brought up the rear, a look of pure terror on his face. _

"_Clary! You can't be serious!" It was Alec who spoke, his eyes wide as he stalked closer to his Captain. "I know-" He paused, glancing toward the Prince warily. "Did you tell him finally?!" _

_Clary nodded, crossing her arms indignantly over her chest as she rolled her eyes. "He wants us to undo the block. But...I don't think I can in my...condition." She waved a hand down her body and the four men winced. She turned to Jace, who was looking more and more bereft as the moments passed. "Using our magic can drain us. If you use too much in too short a time-or don't take measures to recover properly-you get this. It's not that I don't want to help you, I do. I'm just not actually able to right now. But I'm hoping they can."_

_She'd stood, stepping into the path of his pacing as she spoke. Her hands found his and steadied them, her eyes boring up into his as she tried to reassure him._

"_Clare, if you want us to do this, it needs to be now. He's about to combust from the anticipation." She rolled her eyes at Magnus, though she knew his words were true._

_Slowly, she pulled Jace to the bed. She pushed him down lightly and he followed, his eyes never leaving hers. She climbed up after him, nudging him up as she slid underneath him. His head rested on her legs as she began running her fingers through his hair. "Just relax. This shouldn't hurt."_

_Her eyes flicked upwards though his never wavered. He felt a pair of hands on his ankles and a set just above his knees. Then someone settled their weight onto his torso, their hands resting solidly on his chest, clasped above his heart. Jace flicked his eyes down, catching sight of Magnus on top of his before he looked back to Clary, a quiet desperation flowing through him as he waited for it to begin._

_And begin it did. A slow warmth crept through him, radiating from the man above him. It suffused through him, building in intensity as it collided with the warmth from Alec and Simon. Clary watched as those golden eyebrows furrowed, his mouth parting minutely as his breathing picked up. His nostrils flared and his teeth ground together as he sucked in a harsh breath, his back bowing up slightly under Magnus' weight. _

_Then his eyes squeezed shut as a scream ripped it's way out of his throat, the raging inferno coursing through his veins as chaos erupted around him._

* * *

><p><strong>Did I really just cut it there?! Yes, yes I did. *evil cackle* But I'm working like...now...on the next chapter so you won't have to wait long. And just remember the beginning of the chapter...he's fine up there so...yeah. And thank you so much again to everyone who reviewsfaves/follows...it makes my day and rocks my socks and all those other awesomely great phrases. :) Keep them coming and let me know what you think...if you're pissed or anything. Oh and yes, I do realize I left quite a bit unexplained...it WAS intentional and it'll get worked out eventually. I promise. Enjoy lovelies!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey there lovelies! Okay, so first off...this chapter isn't really all that edited. :/ Honestly, this has been an extremely difficult week and I just have no more energy to read through it. I read through it twice, but I'm positive there are weird unexplained parts and horrific typos. So, sorry. Next, to my American readers, happy Thanksgiving Eve. Uh...yeah there was more I was gonna say, but I don't remember. Boo. But thanks to everyone who reviews/favs/and follows. The alerts really make my day. Seriously. So leave something for me if ya like...and now I'm gonna shut up. Thanks lovelies and enjoy.**

**Oh and yeah I don't own it.**

* * *

><p>He still regretted the chaos he'd wrought and he regretted his refusal to speak to Clary. He sat up stiffly, his head heavy and his skin felt two sizes too small. His eyes swept over the destruction around him.<p>

The table lay against the far wall, huge chunks of wood gouged from it's surface. The chairs were splintered beyond recognition. The wardrobe hung open, it's doors off kilter from broken hinges. Papers littered the floor and clothes hung from splinters on the walls.

His body ached. He'd never felt this much...weariness, he guess was the word...for doing almost nothing. The drumbeat pounding through his skull made his stomach churn and bubble. Bracing his feet on the floor, he pushed himself up, only to stumble sideways as the ship rocked slightly.

Memories flashed through his mind as his vision swam. A flash of red darting through tall grasses. White blonde and stark black laying side by side, a book shared between them. A man looming over him, his face shrouded in darkness.

Jace blinked furiously, trying with only moderate success to shake away the visions. He knew he'd have to work through them, but he was loathe to start anytime soon. He needed some time. He needed a break from the craziness his life had descended into. He needed...Clary.

x . x . x . x . x

He crept quietly down the hallway, peeking in doors to his left and right. His frustration mounted as he was met with storage, the pantry, Isabelle's room (where he'd promptly been thrown out with a swift kick to his ass), the back entry to the galley where he found Simon dozing listlessly in a random chair, and finally to another staircase leading down.

He sighed and stepped carefully down each step, not willing to test the boundaries of his already precarious balance. He peeked into a door to his right, his eyes lighting as he found it full of hammock bunks. He scanned each of the room's occupants in the weak moonlight streaming through the porthole, his brow furrowing when he found no trace of fiery red hair.

He retreated silently, unwilling to wake the crew members he hadn't really been keen on interacting with. He was still talked about mercilessly and they made no secret of their general ambivalence toward him. In turn, Jace stayed away and pretended to ignore the whispers.

He spun around and cracked open the door to his left. Here was what he had come searching for. There was his little redhead...nestled between two men.

His eyebrows rose nearly to his hairline as he took in the scene before him. Magnus was nearest to him, though his face was buried into the curls cascading around Clary's head. Her face was tilted towards the Quartermaster's, her breath fanning lightly across his cheek and ruffling the no-longer spiky hair. Alec was wedged between Clary and the wall, her back to his front. His arm was slung casually over her waist, his fingers tangled in the soft fabric of her tunic. Their legs were all tangled together and Jace's breath caught in his throat at the sheer...perfection of the vision in front of him.

He remembered everything. He'd been completely, irrevocably in love with Clary as a child...a feeling that was surging back faster than the tide. He remembered playing with Alec and even Isabelle the few times Clary was otherwise occupied. He remembered the day Magnus was brought before his father-he'd been filthy and painfully thin.

Jace shook himself out of his musings as he watched the trio in front of him. He knew there were some unorthodox relationships on board, but he'd never known Clary was a part of any of them. There was a curious crushing disappointment surging through his chest. Even if Clary by some miracle returned the feelings that had re-awakened in him even more since his memories had returned-there was no way he could share her. His heart ached at the thought of it.

He stood there for what felt like hours, just gazing down at the sleeping pirates. He stepped inside the room, shuffling as quietly as possible to the chair across the room. He sat heavily, his elbow falling to his knees as his chin came down with it. His brow furrowed as he stared at the bed, lost in thoughts of what might have been.

x . x . x . x . x

The moon was high in the sky when it happened. A clap of thunder sounded in the distance and Clary jolted upward. Jace reared back, his eyes widening as he watched her fingers spark and her hair flutter as if a gust of wind had ripped through the room.

"Shit! Magnus! Alec!"

Her eyes swept the room, landing on Jace as her nose wrinkled in confusion. "Jace?"

His reply was cut short as the ship heaved mightily as a splintering crash echoed all around them.

"FUCK!"

The men were awake now, flailing to untangle themselves from each other and their Captain. Clary rolled her eyes and scrambled over the top of them, flashing erotic bits of flesh at Jace in the process.

He shook his head forcefully to clear it, but was thrown forward as another violent collision rocked the ship.

"What's happening?!"

Clary tugged on a pair of breeches, lacing them quickly as she darted to the door. Jace followed quickly, leaving Magnus and Alec behind.

"Attack. Although who'd be daft enough to attack The Institute I have no idea."

Clary darted through the halls, banging on doors as she went. She ignored her bare feet, though Jace could feel splinters digging into his own as he ran, stumbling gracelessly behind her.

A lithe jump found Clary up on deck, her head whipping wildly from side to side. Isabelle pushed past him, shoving him roughly out of the way as she scaled the ladder to the deck.

"Stay down there." Clary commanded, her eyes never resting in one spot as she barked demands to the rest of her crew. When he didn't answer, her head swung around, her eyes pinning him in place. A fire burned deep inside those brilliant green orbs and he could see the thrill of battle filling her.

He nodded once and she darted away, grabbing swords and daggers as she strapped them to her person. He lost sight of her in the crowd before he felt a pair of hands grabbing his shoulder.

"You need to come with me." The small woman, Aline he thought, beckoned him to follow her as a stream of men rushed by them.

x . x . x . x . x

The ship took a pounding, the unsuccessful cannonballs splashing perilously close to the hull of the ship. Every dull thud he heard against the ceiling made him jump. Every shrill scream or hoarse cry made his heart seize, imagining the worst. Imagining Clary-hurt, broken, covered in blood. Imagining her leaving him. Leaving him to fend for himself in the cruel, unforgiving world when he'd only just found her again.

Hours passed as he sat, hunched over in a small room with no windows. He heard everything, though it was muffled and indistinct. His mind ran wild with visions of blood and torture and pain. He couldn't take it anymore. He cracked the door open, peeking out to see if Aline was still guarding him.

Jace's breath whooshed out in relief as he saw a deserted hall. He crept forward, noting the diminished noise from above and he prayed that this conflict was over...and that it fell in their favor. He paused momentarily. He'd lumped himself in with the pirates. The people who had kidnapped, but never mistreated him. The people who had given him back a piece of himself that he wasn't even aware had been missing. Yes-he was definitely a part of them.

He climbed carefully up the ladder, blanching as he saw a crimson stream dripping into a puddle underneath. With shaking hands, he pushed the hatch upwards, bracing himself for what he was about to see.

But nothing could have prepared him for the sight that met his eyes.

The pirates, _his_ pirates, were still heavily engaged in battle. He saw Alec whip past him, whooping in delight as he brought a sword down through another man's neck. The severed head dropped heavily to the deck and rolled toward him, it's eyes glaring dully at the young prince. He gagged and fought back the bile rising in his throat. He climbed carefully to the deck, pausing to pick up a short dagger that had been cast aside.

Magnus was above the deck, balanced on a branch of the mast, his strange cat like eyes darting back and forth through the action. Every so often Jace saw his hand twitch outward, saw his lips mutter slightly as he helped from up above.

Isabelle danced gracefully around the quarterdeck, spinning around the various bodies and weapons strewn haphazardly about. Her arm slashed out and he saw a whip locked tightly in her fist. A dagger in her other hand sliced neatly through the throat of the man advancing toward her. His companion rocked backward as Isabelle crouched slightly, a feral smile twisting her face into a mockery of her beauty. The man stumbled backward as she leapt, falling heavily on top of him. Her movements were lost in the fabric of her skirts, though the feet flailing around underneath her gave Jace a good indication of the torture being inflicted.

He turned away from the female pirate, his eyes searching for the Captain as the mass of bodies pressed close, then retreated. The ebb and flow of battle confused him. Jace didn't know where to look or who was fighting against them.

He stumbled backward suddenly as a man heavily spattered in blood stalked toward him, tripping over the arm of a dead body. His jet black hair was spiked upward, whether by oil or blood he didn't know. The menacing smile on his face terrified Jace, who scrambled backward as he brandished the dagger clumsily.

The blue of the man's eyes sparkled mischievously as he cornered Jace against the mast. He bowed his head low, his hand shooting out to grip the prince's roughly.

"Surely, you wouldn't be wanting to harm your own cousin, now would you? Your majesty?"

Jace's eyes flew open wide as the man merely adjust his grip on the dagger, making it more secure.

"C-c-cousin?!"

The man spun away, sheiling Jace slightly with his own body. "Later, boy. At the moment, we're a little busy."

A flash of red shot across his vision and Jace shoved the man in front of him roughly. He started toward the small girl, watching in horror as a brute of a man chased after her.

"Clary!" His horror grew as he saw the man raise his arm, a dagger clutched in his hand carelessly. And his heart stopped as the man brought his arm down, releasing the dagger.

"NO!"

Time stopped. Clary spun, her eyes widening in horror. But she wasn't looking at the dagger headed straight for her heart. Her eyes were fixed on Jace, confusion and panic clear in those mossy green depths.

The silver blade stopped inches from her body, freezing in midair as Jace rushed toward her, his arm stretched out to her. Her eyes swung to the man who'd been behind her, only to find nothing but a scorch on the deck.

Her head whipped around as she took in the frozen chaos around her. She gasped as Jace skidded to a halt in front of her, slipping slightly in the blood coating the wood planks.

His hands found her face, his eyes sweeping rapidly over her features as if searching for any injuries. "Clary! Are you alright?!"

"You-you...Jace...you used…"

He seemed to finally realize what had happened and his eyes swept around, growing larger and larger. The men and few women on board were frozen in graphic, horrific depictions of violence. He faced her again, those golden eyes sweeping over her form as he began to shake.

"Clary, did I just...did I use...magic?!"


End file.
